Of Fathers and Sons
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to "My Real Son, Tony". Two months have past since Tony got custody of JJ and he is now raising his adoptive son in Stillwater with his new found dad, Gibbs. What happens when a woman arrives in the middle of the night claiming Gibbs is the father
1. Prologue

**A/N: I was kind of bored with "My Real Son, Tony" so I decided to end it and write a sequel that took place a couple of months after the original story and introduced some new plots and a new character. Rather than just skip ahead and start writing a whole new plot. A few questions from "My Real Son, Tony will be answered but it is mostly a new story.**

* * *

Tony rocked his two month old son in his arms. The past three months had been really hard on him and his dad. It started when he was attacked in a bar and ended up in a coma. He was just starting to recover from those injuries when the man who raised him and his older half brother, kidnapped him from his room at the rehab hospital and drugged. That was another week in the hospital and two days of seizures. It all ended in Jimmy being blown-up by one of the NCIS security guards and him and Breena being kidnapped by Senior and the IA agent who was handling McGee's case. On top of all that Gibbs finally found out that he was in fact Tony's real father. In the wake of the Palmer's deaths their newborn son was left in his care. He had been living in Stillwater with Gibbs for the past two months. Completing his physical rehabilitation and adjusting to be a dad. With the greatest father he knew. Gibbs was loving being a grandfather. He would baby-sit Jack while Tony took his shift's at the general store and went to the gym. Tony had completed his rehab a month after arriving in Stillwater but he still went to the gym daily to get back in fighting shape.

"He still out?" Gibbs asked walking into the nursery.

"No he woke up about an hour ago. I he ate and now we're just hanging out." Tony explained.

"What do you want for dinner?" Gibbs asked.

"I figured we could order a pizza." Tony replied.

"We had pizza last night. How about I make us some Chinese." Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds amazing" Tony replied.

"Want to walk down to the store and pick-up some supplies?" Gibbs asked.

"Sounds nice let me just get JJ ready." Tony replied.

"I'll go see what we need." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I forgot to tell you the name change went through today." Tony replied.

"So your finally a Gibbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah it's weird that JJ became a Gibbs before me. I just filled out some papers with the lawyer and had to wait an extra week for his social security card. I had to contact SSI and change my drivers license and contact my doctors and change my resume." Tony explained.

"Well I am glad that nightmare is finally over for you." Gibbs replied.

"Not as much as I am." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs walked to the general store. Tony was pushing JJ in his stroller. Gibbs was walking slightly in front of Tony and JJ. Tony loved living in his dad's hometown. He had always loved Stillwater. From the first time they got called up there on a case. He had made several trips up there without Gibbs or the rest of the team. He always had a room at Jack's house. Jack had fixed up Gibbs's childhood room for him. Which to Tony was a huge honor because the guest room was Jack's office down the hall. From the time Jethro left for the Marines until Tony started coming up. That room had remained untouched. Now it was Tony's room and JJ had the small room down the hall that had served as the guest room and Jack's office.

"So have you decided what you want to do yet?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I know you are working at the general store but that is only four hours a day three days a week. Do you want to pick up more hours or find something else." Gibbs explained.

"You were talking about running a small woodworking slash handyman service. I was thinking that I could do that with you. The hours would be flexible so I could be available for JJ and when we are just working in Jack's workshop. I could take the baby monitor with me and leave JJ in the main part of the house. Then I'd only need a sitter when we are working away from the house." Tony explained.

"Gibbs and Son, I like it." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure or are you just saying that?" Tony asked.

"I don't just say things." Gibbs reminded.

"Senior would say he liked my ideas and compliment me when he wanted something. I fell for that crap for too long." Tony explained.

"Well I am not Senior" Gibbs replied.

"I know but Boss I can't trust anybody." Tony sighed.

* * *

Tony was awakened late that night by the sound of JJ crying. He walked down the hall and picked JJ up out of the crib. It didn't take long for Tony to realize that his son needed to be changed. He got JJ changed and then carried him over to the rocker. He rocked JJ until he was almost asleep. Then he stood up and gently placed JJ back in the crib. He walked down the hall and looked in the master bedroom. The bed was made up and there was no sign of Gibbs. Tony walked downstairs and there was still no sign of Gibbs. Tony was starting to get worried until he heard people talking in the living room. Gibbs was standing in the doorway talking to somebody. As Tony got closer he noticed a woman standing on the porch. There was a boy about ten or eleven standing beside her.

"I am not denying that he is mine. I just want to get a DNA test." Gibbs replied.

"Are you calling me a slut?!" The woman demanded.

"You told me that your husband died in Iraq! And when I told my dad about you he said that was your lie! He wasn't dead! He wasn't even in the Military! He was just on business in Philadelphia! Do you know how many groceries Jack gave you because he felt bad?!" Gibbs argued.

"Dad what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Did he just call you dad?" The woman asked.

"Yeah this is my son, Tony." Gibbs introduced.

"He's like forty! What were you spreading your seed at twelve?!" The woman questioned.

"I was fifteen and he was adopted by his mom's brother. It's a long story but I only just found out about him last year." Gibbs explained.

"And did you demand a DNA test for him?" The woman asked.

"His mom died a few years ago and he suggested the DNA test." Gibbs explained.

"You expect a ten year old to request a DNA test? Jeez he only found out the stork doesn't bring babies last year!" The woman snapped.

"Look I will feel a lot more comfortable with a DNA test." Gibbs replied.

"What not wanting to pony up the cash or something?" The woman asked.

"Not if I don't have proof he is my son and besides he deserves to know who his real father is and what if he isn't mine and he finds out years down the line?" Gibbs asked.

"OK fine! You want a DNA test I will get you a DNA test!" The woman spat.

* * *

"What was that about?" Tony asked after the woman and boy had left and Gibbs had closed the door.

"Her name in Lynnette I met her about eleven years ago at party. It was a one night stand. She told me her husband had been killed in Iraq two years before and we ended up together that night. Turns out she lives up here because I rna into her when we first came up here for that case back in o' eight. I brought it up to Jack and he said she used that lie to get men in her bed and to scam for free groceries. He met her husband and he is a really nice guy. He just works out in Philadelphia. I hadn't seen her since that night but now she is claiming her ten year old son Liam is mine. He is the right age and I will step up if he is but I want a DNA test to be sure." Gibbs explained.

"Doesn't seem like you are asking too much. Especially if she did that a lot." Tony agreed.

"See she thinks I am just being cheap and cold." Gibbs replied.

"You? No way you love kids." Tony replied.

"And I know when to take responsibility." Gibbs added.

* * *

**A/N: Is Liam a Gibblet or is his mom just trying to use Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Morning After

Tony decided it would be wise not to bring up the previous night's events. It was Gibbs's business and he had just overheard it. He wondered how Gibbs felt about this whole Liam thing. He always talked about how he wished he had found Tony when he was younger and he had brought up registering to be a foster parent before. So he would be delighted if the kid was his. On the other hand if Liam wasn't his it would destroy him. Then again maybe Gibbs didn't want a little kid. Maybe finding out he wasn't Liam's father would be the best news for him. The next morning he got Liam changed and fed and then brought him downstairs. Gibbs was already up and setting the table. Tony could tell that he had been for a run that morning.

"Morning" Tony greeted.

"Morning boys how did you sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"OK" Tony replied.

"JJ do good?" Gibbs asked.

"For a two month old." Tony replied.

"I ended up crashing in the wood-shop." Gibbs explained.

"You OK?" Tony asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't want to bring it up but last night." Tony explained.

"Can't say I am thrilled." Gibbs admitted.

"So you don't want Liam to be yours?" Tony asked.

"I want him to be mine but I am not thrilled with his mom." Gibbs clarified.

"She was not pleasant." Tony agreed.

"If the kids mine I am suing for custody." Gibbs replied.

"What if he's not?" Tony asked.

"I am going to contact the people in DC and see if they can find his real dad. That doesn't turn out well I am contacting Child Services." Gibbs explained.

"If Lynn were a nice person would you still want him to be yours?" Tony asked.

"Of course I would. I just wouldn't try to take him away." Gibbs explained.

"Why do you suppose people mistreat their kids?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's a dominance thing. Wanting to show who's boss. They are just over-grown bullies." Gibbs explained.

"Kind of sad." Tony replied.

"Really sad but let's not dwell on it. Your breakfast is ready." Gibbs replied placing a plate in front of Tony's chair.

* * *

Tony ate his breakfast and then tended to JJ a little before heading off to his shift at the general store. If Cal weren't doing such a good job running the store. Tony would consider buying it and trying to hire somebody from his old team to work with him. He loved living in Stillwater with Gibbs but he missed McGee, Abby, Bishop, and Ducky. He even missed Vance but most of all he missed Jimmy. He would never see Jimmy again and it was breaking his heart. He had JJ who looked almost exactly like his father but he wasn't Jimmy.

"Morning Tony" Cal greeted.

"Morning Cal" Tony replied.

"How you doing today?" Cal asked.

"I'm good how are you?" Tony asked.

"I can't complain" Cal replied.

"You sound like Jack." Tony commented.

"Thanks that's a big compliment coming from you." Cal replied.

"Did Jack ever talk about me?" Tony asked.

"He talked about you a lot. He thought the world of you." Cal replied.

"Did he tell you that I was Jethro's son or did you find out with everybody else?" Tony asked.

"He always said that you were special to him and Leroy and that he wished that he had met you sooner." Cal explained.

"Yeah I wish I had met him sooner too." Tony replied.

"Did Leroy ever tell you about the night he found out you were his son?" Cal asked.

"He said that it was the night I was attacked and that he was trying to call me when he got the news that I was hurt." Tony explained.

"He flipped out bad that night. LJ Moore says that he trashed Jack's attic and was on the verge of harming himself. Not purposefully of course." Cal explained.

"Gibbs tends to blow up when he gets bad news. Something was always broken at his house after one of ours died." Tony explained.

"Glad you didn't die during that ordeal." Cal replied.

"You and me both" Tony agreed.

* * *

Tony finished his shift at the store and walked home. He found Gibbs upstairs changing JJ. He stepped into the nursery and stood beside his dad.

"Was he good for you?" Tony asked.

"He was an angel." Gibbs replied.

"How you can tell he's not my real kid." Tony joked.

"You can be a handful Tony but you are a good guy and any child of yours will be amazing." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks dad" Tony replied.

"No problem son" Gibbs replied.

"What's your plan now that you are off of baby-sitting duty?" Tony asked.

"Trying to find a nearby place to run a DNA test." Gibbs replied.

"Have you called Abby?" Tony asked.

"I don't want the others in on this until I know if Liam is mine or not." Gibbs explained.

"My lips are sealed." Tony assured.

"Good boy" Gibbs replied.

* * *

After Gibbs left Tony picked up the bottle and fed JJ his lunch. When Jimmy first announced Breena's pregnancy. Tony was already planning on avoiding the hard work. He wouldn't baby-sit but he would walk JJ around the park and see if he impressed any girls. As the months went on and news of baby Palmer became a major topic of discussion at head-quarters. Tony decided that he wanted to help out more. He would watch the kid while the adult Palmer's were out and help take care of him when he was eating dinner at the Palmer's or something. He would just try to avoid changing diapers and doing anything that may damage one of his suits. Now here he was raising the kid with only the help of his dad Gibbs. He didn't think he had worn a suit since Breena's funeral and probably wouldn't wear one again until McGee finally grew a pair and asked Delilah to marry him. Unless heaven forbid Ducky died before that happened. Maybe JJ's baptism but he would probably just wear a blazer and button top with dress pants.

"Wahhabi!" JJ cried.

"What's wrong son?" Tony asked.

"Wahhh!" JJ cried.

"You need to be burped?" Tony asked.

"Waaahhhh" JJ cried.

"I will take that as a yes." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: Tony is really taking to being a father. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Gibbs Boys

Tony picked JJ up and carried him downstairs. He placed his son in the stroller and headed out the door. He set the fliers in the small pouch on the side of the stroller and then made his way down the street. Gibbs and him were officially starting their woodworking business. He would keep working at the store until the business took off but Gibbs promised that it would. While some small towns were becoming more modern and almost catching up to the cities. Stillwater was still the old fashioned town that Gibbs had grown-up in and the people of that town appreciated small businesses and family run companies. Their last handyman was nearly as old as Jack. He was just a kid when he started out but he finally had to retire last year. Ever since the people of the town had made do with handymen from adjoining towns and the help of other residents.

"Oh hi Tony" Widow Johanson greeted.

"Hi Helen" Tony replied.

"What are the fliers for? Did you find a cat?" Helen asked.

"No Gibbs and I are starting a father-son woodworking company." Tony replied.

"Oh that's lovely. Jethro is a wonderful handyman. Jack taught him well." Helen replied.

"He is and Jack was amazing too. I hope that when Gibbs is done training me I am half as good as they are." Tony agreed.

"You aren't bad yourself. Jethro tells me you helped build your son's crib." Helen commented.

"Oh yeah but Gibbs did most all the work." Tony explained.

"Only because you were recovering from such a serious injury." Helen replied.

"Good old Gibbs seeing me as so much better than I am." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony hung the fliers for "Gibbs Boys Woodworking" all around town. The name came from one of Jack's old photo albums. The picture was taken when Gibbs drug Tony up to Stillwater after Senior abandoned their Christmas plans the year before. Well two years ago now. It ended up being Jack's last Christmas. Which made the memories even more precious. Jack had snapped the picture on Christmas night. Jack had prepared a wonderful Christmas dinner of ham and macaroni and probably ten other sides. Of course Jack had invited half the town but Tony and Gibbs had indulged themselves and ended up stumbling to the couch and falling asleep wrapped up in a soft fleece blanket that Jack had draped over them. In his sleep Tony had rested his head on Gibbs's chest and Gibbs had gently wrapped his arm around Tony. Naturally when he found them Jack had snapped a photograph and when he placed it in his photo-album he wrote _"The Gibbs Boys" _in a neat script. When Gibbs found the photo-album and saw the picture. They had the name for their company. Except they replaced the father-son cuddle picture for one of Gibbs and Tony helping Jack repair the store after the Reynosa incident. Tony's last stop before taking JJ home for his nap was to the general store.

"Oh hi Tony! You got those fliers for me?" Cal called.

"Yep right here." Tony replied handing Cal a flier for the store window.

"I thought you were calling it Gibbs and Son." Cal commented.

"We were but then Gibbs found this old photo-album of his dads and he had a picture of us that had the caption "The Gibbs Boys" and we thought it was perfect." Tony explained.

"I think I've seen the picture you are talking about." Cal replied fondly.

"Of course we wanted to be taken seriously so we used one of us doing what we advertise." Tony explained.

"Naturally" Cal smirked.

* * *

While Tony was hanging the fliers for Gibbs Boys Woodworking. Gibbs was at Lynn's house. Trying to convince her to give him a DNA sample. Being at the house of his former one night stand. Only cemented the notion that he needed to get Liam away from that woman. It was only three and the place smelled like a brewery and cigarettes. She claimed that Liam was in his room but when he went to use the bathroom he peaked in the boy's open door and he was nowhere to be found.

"When are you going to leave?!" Lynn demanded.

"When you give me the DNA sample." Gibbs snarled.

"I don't have to give you nothin!" Lynn snapped.

"If you want to see a penny out of me you do." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah well I ain't given it to you!" Lynn snapped.

"OK fine then you don't get any money and you don't ever come near me again." Gibbs replied.

"I could have you arrested for trespassing." Lynn commented.

"Go ahead call the cops. I am sure they will love that you are drunk at three in the afternoon and your son is missing." Gibbs replied.

"Alright fine! His brush is on the bedside table!" Lynn snapped.

"That's all I asked!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Gibbs let the door slam behind him on the way out of Lynn's house. He had Liam's toothbrush in one baggie and his in the other. He walked to the post office and selected a manila envelope. He paid for it addressed it and then slipped the baggies inside. He slid the envelope in the slot for out of town mail and said a silent prayer that he was Liam's father. His next stop was to the police station.

"May I help you?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes I would like to report a case of child abuse and neglect." Gibbs replied.

"Child abuse?" The officer asked.

"Yes I was just over at Lynnette Patterson's house and she was stinking drunk and has no idea where her son Liam is." Gibbs explained.

"We will look into it." The officer replied.

"See that you do." Gibbs hissed.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the name of Gibbs and Tony's company? I will reveal the results of Gibbs's DNA test in the next chapter. Which will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Breaking The Rules

When Tony got home Gibbs had not yet returned. He felt his heart speed up in his chest. He knew that his dad had gone to get the DNA sample from Liam. What if something had happened? He grabbed his cellphone and dialed his dad's number.

"_Hey you've reached Gibbs. I can't pick up right now. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to ya."_

* * *

Tony moved JJ from his stroller to his Rock N Play. By now his heart was racing. Gibbs was never unreachable. Especially when it came to his son. From what Tony had seen of Lynn she seemed to have a big and dangerous temper. If that bitch had hurt his dad she was a dead woman. He fell on to the couch and clutched his phone like it was made of gold. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe Gibbs was just shopping or talking to one of his friends. He looked at his son who was jamming his fingers in his mouth and laughing. Sometimes he was envious of JJ's innocence. He didn't think he was ever that innocent not even when he was a baby and now he was an adult. An adult who had nearly been killed by his adoptive father and brother and watched his friend's wife die. Leaving him to raise their now orphaned son. His only lifeline through this whole ordeal. His biological father and the first person who truly cared for him Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Who was breaking his own rule and being unreachable.

"I'm worried about your grandpa, JJ." Tony told his son softly stroking his stomach.

* * *

Gibbs shifted nervously on the chair in the waiting room. When he called to report Lynnette for child abuse. He was not counting on the Stillwater PD waiting for him when he arrived home. He knew that he would have to give a statement but he figured they would call him back and give him a time to come over or ask him to give his statement over the phone. He had gone with officer Jenkins and was now waiting for an out of town officer to come and question him.

"Agent Gibbs, we're ready for you." Officer Jenkins called.

* * *

Gibbs stood and followed Agent Jenkins to the back office Stillwater used for questioning. The last time he was back there he was fifteen years old and he had been caught toilet papering Widow Morris's house. He was glad that old bird had died long before Tony came to Stillwater. Bad enough the stories Jack had told but his past was not important right now. His present and future were. For all he knew in a few days he could be raising a ten year old or fighting to gain custody of one. He sat down in the ancient metal chair across the table from the officer. If he had to guess it was the same chair as when he was a teenager but Jack wouldn't come bursting in and demand what he had done this time. Instead officer Jenkins stood in the back of the room and the out of town officer folded his hands on the table. Gibbs studied the man across from him. On the heavy side but far from fat, average height about five ten if he had to guess. Graying brown hair covered by a his cap, brown eyes and a scar starting on his forehead and ending at his nose. He could without reading the badge that this new officer was Philadelphia PD. The uniform hadn't changed since Tony had been with that department years ago. He knew that Stillwater was a small town and was surrounded by small towns but still it seemed hinky that this officer had come all the way from Philadelphia.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gibbs I am Officer Marley." Officer Marley introduced.

"Afternoon" Gibbs replied.

"According to Officer Jenkins here you reported a case of child abuse. You suspected that a Lynette Patterson was abusing her son Liam." Officer Marley stated.

"Yes sir she had no idea where he was and reeked of alcohol in the middle of the afternoon. I had seen her and Liam once before. When she showed up to my house at midnight claiming that Liam was my son from a one night stand. I noticed that he had bruises on his face. That at the time I assumed were from rough housing but this afternoon when I was collecting his toothbrush for a DNA sample. I noticed a fist mark in the wall and slightly lower dent in the shape of a child's head." Gibbs explained.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs" Officer Marley replied.

"Am I free to go? I need to watch my grandson." Gibbs asked.

"Not just yet Mr. Gibbs." Officer Marley replied.

"What's going on? I told you everything I know." Gibbs asked.

"Ten year old Liam Patterson was brought into a hospital in Philadelphia with a gunshot wound this afternoon." Officer Marley explained.

"I...Is he OK?" Gibbs asked.

"The bullet grazed his arm. He was treated and is currently in the custody of Child Services in Philadelphia. He claims that his mother abandoned him outside a fire-station with only his father's number. They wouldn't take him in at the firehouse and his dad wants nothing to do with him. Child Services contacted him when Liam was first found. He was wandering the streets when he was caught up in the cross hairs of a robbery." Officer Marley explained.

"What's going to happen to him?" Gibbs asked.

"He is going to be placed in a temporary foster home until we can find family willing to take him in. if no relatives are found. He will be placed in the foster system permanent." Officer Marley explained.

"There is a chance I am his father. Can I take him? So he doesn't have to go to foster care even temporarily." Gibbs asked.

"I am sorry Mr. Gibbs but I cannot allow that. You must be a registered foster parent." Officer Marley apologized.

"I sent the DNA samples to the lab today. What if they come back as a match?" Gibbs asked.

"Then you fax the results to child services and they will put Liam in your custody." Officer Marley explained handing Gibbs a pad of paper to write down his information.

"What if he isn't my son? I don't want him in the system." Gibbs asked.

"Then you need to apply to be a foster parent." Officer Marley replied.

"Thank you officer Marley." Gibbs replied.

"Just doing my job and Mr. Gibbs. Good luck" Officer Marley replied.

* * *

**A/N: Even if he isn't his son Gibbs will still try and take in Liam. How will Tony take having a little brother? More importantly how will he act when Gibbs comes home after being unreachable all afternoon? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Home Late

It was getting dark and Tony was getting more and more concerned. He had been trying to reach Gibbs for hours and he kept getting his dad's voice-mail. Gibbs was supposed to watch JJ while Tony went to the lawyer's office and handled some last minute paperwork regarding his guardianship of JJ. The process was complete but he still had to update his will to assign JJ's guardians should anything happen to him and make sure he was taken care of financially. He had decided to list Gibbs, Abby, and McGee and Delilah as guardians. Should anything happen to him before JJ was twenty-one. All of his money would go to whoever became JJ"s guardian and be used to raise him. He had made sure to make it clear that if he died when JJ was still a minor and Ed was still alive. Whoever was raising him to see to it that he saw his grandfather on a regular basis. At least every Christmas. When he was deciding on guardianship he had pretty much decided that as long as Gibbs was alive and capable of raising a child he would be the one to care for JJ. Seeing as they both would have been through a tremendous amount of painful losses. Now he was wondering if he would have to drop Gibbs's name from his will and adjust to living in a world without his father. He held JJ in his arms. His son was fussy and extremely unhappy. Tony knew that he was picking up on his fears but he couldn't help it. Gibbs could be dead. At long last he saw Gibbs's car turn into the drive-way. He held on to JJ and walked outside. He got out to the porch. Just as Gibbs was getting out of the car.

"Hey" Gibbs grunted.

"Where have you been? I have been trying to call you all afternoon." Tony asked.

"I am sorry that you missed your appointment but I was dealing with some business." Gibbs apologized.

"I don't care about the appointment. I was worried about you. You are never unreachable and you never miss an appointment." Tony explained.

"I know but when I went to get Liam's DNA sample Lynn was drunk and had no idea where he was. I had to report her for child abuse. I went home to watch JJ and when I got home Officer Jenkins was waiting for me. Turns out Liam had been found in Philadelphia. Lynn had abandoned him and his dad did not want him. He was wandering the streets and was shot. The bullet grazed his arm but he is in the care of Child Services until I can prove he is my son." Gibbs explained.

"What if he isn't?" Tony asked.

"Then I am going to apply to be a foster parent and get custody of him." Gibbs replied.

"At least somebody cares." Tony replied.

"You gonna be OK with a little brother?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs's words were laying heavily on Tony. He knew that Lynn was an uncaring bitch but he could not believe that she had just abandoned her son on the streets. He had served on the Philadelphia PD for eighteen months and that was in no way a safe place for a child. He was lucky that the bullet just grazed his arm. He recalled seeing children younger than Liam dead on the street. That probably contributed to him not wanting to have children. He looked down at JJ who was now stretching in his arms. He could not imagine just abandoning JJ. Even when he first learned that he was JJ's God-Father and would have to raise him. Even though raising a newborn was the last thing he was ready for. He would never have just abandoned him. He sincerely hoped that Gibbs was Liam's father and that if he weren't he would be able to take him in as a foster child. Senior had abandoned him but at least his abandonment was at a boarding school and not on the streets of a new a scary city. Senior wasn't his father but Gibbs was and that was his saving grace. No way he would have made it this far if it weren't for Gibbs ordering him not to die and reminding him that somebody cared. After years of that support learning that Gibbs was his biological father was the best news he had ever received.

"Tony dinner is ready!" Gibbs called.

"Coming!" Tony called back.

* * *

Tony walked downstairs with JJ and was greeted by the smell of leftover Chinese food. JJ started screaming so he got up and made him a bottle while Gibbs served their dinner. Once JJ was fed and burped he set him in the high chair and then took a seat in his own chair. He started shoveling the food into his mouth.

"Don't choke" Gibbs warned.

"Sorry I am starved." Tony replied.

"Well slow down." Gibbs replied.

"So when will you get the test results?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"They said a few days." Gibbs replied.

"Will you get custody if you are his father?" Tony asked.

"They said I would." Gibbs replied.

"I guess Liam and I will find our own place. I am ready to live on my own I think." Tony replied.

"Widow Jones's place is for sale. It's the one right behind here. She finally had to go into a home last year just before Jack died." Gibbs suggested.

"Doesn't she have family?" Tony asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Sad" Tony sighed.

"It is" Gibbs agreed.

"What are they asking?" Tony asked.

"Not sure but can't be much that place is pretty worn down." Gibbs explained.

"Can't live in it with JJ if it's too bad." Tony reminded.

"I figure we can fix it up in a few weeks. It's not really that bad just needs a new roof, new windows and a few repairs and it will be safe for JJ. We can paint one room at a time and he can stay with me if need be." Gibbs explained.

"Want to check it out tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"If you want to." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: I figured Tony and JJ needed to find their own place at some point but at least they are right behind Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. results

The next few days were interminable for Tony and Gibbs. of course they were much worse for Gibbs because he was the one waiting for the test results. Wondering if Liam were his son or not and if not if he would be approved to foster him. They were hard for Tony too though. He hated seeing his dad so upset. Even after learning that Tony was his son and resigning from NCIS and moving back to Stillwater. Gibbs still wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. So when he was so obviously distressed and afraid. It made Tony distressed and afraid. Finally one day Tony came home from his shift at the general store.

"Any news?" Tony asked.

"Not yet" Gibbs replied.

"I saw the mail truck on the way home. So hopefully that means something." Tony replied.

"They'd deliver the mail anyway." Gibbs reminded.

"I know I just hope that it has the results on it." Tony replied.

"Me too" Gibbs agreed.

* * *

Tony heard JJ crying from upstairs. He got off the couch and walked up to his son's room. JJ was gripping the bars of his crib screaming. Tony picked JJ up and checked his diaper. Sure enough his son needed changing but even after he had a fresh diaper he was still upset. So Tony carried him downstairs and heated up a bottle for him. He carried him over to the couch and sat beside Gibbs.

"Thirsty little guy." Gibbs commented.

"You don't think he's diabetic do you? Jimmy developed diabetes as a baby." Tony asked.

"No I think he's a baby." Gibbs replied.

"I know but I mean could this be abnormal?"Tony asked.

"Trust me he is fine." Gibbs assured.

"What if he has allergies? A lot of kids have allergies now." Tony asked.

"Then you make him food he can eat." Gibbs replied.

"What if he has that celiacs disease? Everything I know how to cook has gluten in it." Tony asked.

"What if he is perfectly healthy but you are such a basket case your blood pressure shoots up and all you can eat is what you call cardboard because you are at such a huge risk for having a heart-attack or stroke?" Gibbs questioned.]

"Like you weren't freaked out with Kelly?" Tony questioned.

"Of course I was it's normal but that doesn't mean that you can just freak out." Gibbs replied.

"I try not to but I mean what if I can't take care of him?" Tony asked.

"You are doing a great job. Better than I ever did with Kelly." Gibbs assured.

"I find that unlikely." Tony replied.

"I missed so much of her being a baby and those eight years I got with her that I can't really call myself a good parent. You took a job that lets you be with JJ when he needs you and you are watching out for him. You are a great dad." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

After getting Tony calmed down Gibbs went outside to check the mail. Five days had passed since he sent the samples in and the lab had said that they should be back in five to seven days. He hoped that they would arrive sooner rather than later. He just wanted to have the answers and be able to do something about Liam. He opened the mailbox and found a large manila envelope lying inside. He pulled it out slowly, his arms shaking. He walked inside and sat back down on the couch beside Tony.

"Are those the results?" Tony asked.

"Yep" Gibbs replied.

"And?" Tony asked.

"And what?" Gibbs questioned.

"Are you Liam's father or not?" Tony asked.

"I don't know I haven't opened them yet." Gibbs explained.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"I am too nervous" Gibbs replied.

"Don't be" Tony replied.

"I know I shouldn't be but what if Liam isn't mine and ends up in another bad home?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought you were going to apply to be a foster parent if Liam weren't yours." Tony commented.

"I am but that doesn't mean I will be approved and even if I am approved that doesn't mean that I will get Liam." Gibbs explained.

"Stop being negative and open the envelope!" Tony ordered.

"Are you giving me orders?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir" Tony replied nervously.

"I guess you are right though." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

Gibbs took several deep breaths and slowly opened the envelope. His heart was pounding inside his chest. Tony was sitting beside him watching him expectantly. He was scared to death too but he would never admit it. He had to be strong for Gibbs or try to anyway. He had no real reason to be afraid. Except for he had no idea how Gibbs would react if Liam weren't his son. Gibbs had already lost Kelly and even though his loss of Liam would be simply never getting custody because he wasn't his. He would still take the loss like losing another child. On the other hand if Liam were Gibbs's son that brought a whole new set of challenges. First of all it had been over twenty years since Gibbs had had a child and Kelly was an eight year old girl. Liam was a ten year old boy. Something Gibbs had absolutely no experience with. Except for when Tony acted like a young boy that is but the difference was that Tony was an adult who acted like a child who could take care of himself but Liam was a real child who would depend on Gibbs for everything. Well most everything. At ten years old he would have at least some independence. Still it would be a scary and long road if Gibbs were the father.

"Oh my God." Gibbs gasped.

"What? What is it?" Tony asked.

"I am Liam's father." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

* * *

**A/N: I always planned on making Gibbs, Liam's father. I just had to leave you hanging for a bit. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	7. Worth

It was official Liam was Gibbs's son and that meant that Tony had to move out. He had bought the house behind Gibbs's but he still wasn't ready to leave. He liked living with his dad and being his boy. Now Gibbs had Liam and everything was going to be different. Liam was a kid who needed Gibbs and who Gibbs could make into the type of son he would have raised. At his age it was too late to become anything but what he was and what he was. Was not the son that Gibbs would have raised. Gibbs always commented on how well he had turned out considering the way he was raised. He knew what that meant. "You are totally fucked up but I didn't raise you. So it's not my fault."

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Just thinking" Tony replied.

"About what?" Gibbs asked.

"Moving guess I will move out tomorrow. Can JJ stay with you until the repairs are done?" Tony asked.

"With your lungs I don't want you in there until the repairs are complete. You and JJ will be staying here until then." Gibbs replied.

"Won't Liam need my room?" Tony asked.

"You can take my room. I will crash on the couch for a while." Gibbs suggested.

"I don't want to put you out. I will just sleep on the air-mattress in JJ's room." Tony replied.

"You sure your up for that?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll be fine." Tony assured.

"You seem like something is bothering you. What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing" Tony lied.

"Tony I know you and I know when you are lying." Gibbs replied.

"Fine! I am not ready to move out OK! I am a giant baby! Who isn't ready to move out of his daddy's house!" Tony snapped.

"Tony you have been through a lot the past few months and now you are about to lose something else familiar but I can tell you that you will do great on your own." Gibbs explained.

"I liked living with family. When I move out it is just going to be JJ and me. Sure I am just moving to the house behind you but we are still separated." Tony explained.

* * *

It was four in the morning and Tony was trying to sleep. Tonight was his first really rough night since he got hurt. One of the few good things about his injuries was that he was either so drugged up or so worn out. That he always fell into a deep sleep. Tonight he was not drugged and he was not that worn out. So his problems were keeping him awake. JJ had only woken up once since going to bed at midnight. Even his infant son was sleeping better than him. He heard noises coming from the backyard. It sounded like something was being torn down. With his luck his house was caving in and he would have to move out of Stillwater. It didn't sound at all like a house collapsing but Tony was just sure that everything was going to go to hell. He walked downstairs and out the backdoor. Gibbs was in the backyard hitting something with his ax.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Jesus! Tony you scared the hell out of me!" Gibbs cried.

"Sorry" Tony apologized.

"Rule six" Gibbs reminded.

"Right so again what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Tearing down the fence?" Tony guessed.

"Bingo" Gibbs replied.

"Why are you tearing down the fence?" Tony asked.

"You said you didn't want to be separated." Gibbs replied.

"Uh OK" Tony replied.

"The fence is the only thing dividing us. I tear it down and we have a compound and we won't be separated." Gibbs explained.

"You don't have to do that." Tony replied.

"It's good for everybody. I figure you and we can play football with the boys on Thanksgiving. JJ will have tons of room to play when he gets older and Liam can now." Gibbs explained.

"I suppose you won't be having a perfectly manicured lawn and beat Liam senseless for as much as putting a foot on it." Tony sighed.

"I'm not a lawn guy Tony and I don't beat kids." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah you're a real man. Senior was such a fake. I got disqualified from the pinewood derby and kicked out of boy-scouts because Senior bragged about buying my car." Tony explained.

"That explains a lot." Gibbs replied.

"You think I would have turned out better if I were raised by you?" Tony asked.

"Maybe but you turned out great considering." Gibbs replied.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"Considering the man who raised you was an abusive alcoholic who believed that money was everything and family was only used to make more money." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Tony Gibbs, go get the baby monitor and the spare ax from the workshop and help me terror down this fence." Gibbs ordered.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I told you to." Gibbs replied.

* * *

When Tony got back inside he discovered that JJ was crying. He walked upstairs and got his son changed into some fresh clothes. After he changed JJ he carried him over to the rocking chair. By the time he sat down. His son was almost asleep. He knew that he was supposed to be helping Gibbs take down the fence but he didn't really want to. Gibbs was just being nice to him. Once again he had used the turned out good for how you were raised phrase on him. Tony knew that it really meant that he was a mess but he was too tired for a confrontation. He put JJ back in his crib and walked back to his soon to be former room. He tried to fight it but he fell onto the bed in a fit of tears. He was sick of feeling this way. He was sick of not being important to anybody. He was sick of being a failure. At least Gibbs would have a good son in Liam. Heck maybe Gibbs should raise JJ for himself. He was the good parent after all.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Tony falling apart once again. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Troubled Sons

When Tony never came back out, Gibbs figured that he had just fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of whenever Kelly decided she didn't want to go to bed. Shannon would give her a chore to do and she would magically be tired. Tony was a lot like Kelly and he loved it because Kelly was always a mini version of Shannon. When he came inside he heard crying coming from upstairs. He quickly realized that the cries weren't coming from JJ but Tony. His heart sank, Tony had been doing so well with his depression and now he had a setback. He walked up the stairs and into Tony's room. He wondered what had happened that had caused Tony to fall apart.

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine just tired." Tony lied.

"Tony you have been acting depressed all night and now you are crying your eyes out." Gibbs replied.

"I am not depressed!" Tony snapped.

"Tony you suffer from clinical depression. Ducky and Rachel have both told me. So don't try to give me any bullshit." Gibbs ordered.

"Shrinks think they know everything." Tony sniffed.

"Tony if you just tell me what is wrong I can help you." Gibbs replied.

"You wouldn't understand." Tony sniffed.

"How do you know unless you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Just go!" Tony snapped.

"OK I will go but we are talking about this after I pick up Liam in the morning." Gibbs said patting Tony on the shoulder.

* * *

Tony was in even worse shape after Gibbs finally left. If Gibbs was such a good agent why couldn't he see what was bothering him? Even worse Gibbs was picking Liam up in the morning. Tony would have to remember to pack all his junk up and move it into the new house. He didn't care if the house was full of mildew, dust, and other things that were terrible for his lungs. He figured him dying of pneumonia would be the only way Gibbs would let him leave JJ. He didn't want to just abandon his son but he was too broken to raise that little boy. He figured Gibbs, Liam, and JJ would make a perfect family. He would be better as just a grave the family visited on his birthday and holidays. Rather than Gibbs son, Liam's brother, and JJ's dad. From down the hall he heard JJ crying and tried to force himself up to go and take care of his son. By the time he got his pathetic ass out of bed Gibbs was already carrying JJ to the kitchen to get a fresh bottle.

"I can get him." Tony commented.

"Thought I would let you rest." Gibbs replied.

"You know I am not sleeping tonight." Tony remarked.

"Tony you are scaring me." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry about it." Tony replied before turning and going back to his room.

* * *

Gibbs woke up bright and early the next morning to pick up Liam. Tony's behavior the night before was weighing heavily on his mind. When he peaked in Tony's room. He saw that his son was finally sleeping. He went back into the nursery packed up JJ's diaper bag and picked the baby out of his crib and put him in the baby carrier. He scribbled a note to Tony letting him know that he had taken JJ with him to get Liam. So that he could get some rest and have a day off. He left the note on Tony's nightstand and then walked out of the house.

* * *

Tony woke up at noon and spotted the note on his nightstand. Gibbs had said that he had taken JJ so that he could rest but he knew the truth. It was because Gibbs thought he was a better dad to JJ than he was and he was right. The only reason he was a halfway decent father. Was because Gibbs was there holding his hand. Once he was in his own house. Gibbs would realize how truly terrible a father Tony was and take JJ away from him. He hated himself for not being able to take care of JJ right. It felt like he was letting the Palmer's down. He had failed everybody else he met in his life. So it made sense but still hurt. To fail his dead friends and adoptive son.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" Tony sobbed.

Gibbs arrived in Philadelphia at the same time that Tony was waking up and having his little breakdown. He pulled into the group foster-home that Liam was staying in, got himself and JJ out of the car and walked up to the door. He pressed the buzzer and waited to be let inside. A tall black woman opened the door and studied him.

"Who are you and what is your reason for being here?" The woman asked.

"Jethro Gibbs and I am here to pick up Liam Patterson." Gibbs replied flashing his ID.

"Right we got the email and fax about Liam's DNA test results." The woman replied.

"What do I need to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Wait in the lobby. A social worker will come out to talk with you and as long as everything goes well. Somebody will go and get Liam for you." The woman explained.

* * *

When he walked inside Liam's foster-home. It was clear what kind of neighborhood he was living in. He had go to through a security check and there was a place to call into the main building for visitors while the staff had a hand-print scanner they had to go through. He was led to a small couch in the corner of the room. With a table in front of it that was covered with pamphlets about adoption and foster-care. There were posters on the wall warning against kidnapping and other crimes against children. The whole thing made Gibbs extremely uncomfortable. It took about fifteen minutes for the social worker to come out and interview Gibbs. The actual interview lasted about half an hour but was still very basic and to the point. After the interview it was another half-hour before Liam was brought into the room. He was carrying a small knapsack on his back.

"Hi Liam I am Gibbs." Gibbs greeted.

"I know who you are." Liam scoffed.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess." Liam replied.

* * *

**A/N: It is going to take Liam and Tony a while to come around. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Sliced

Gibbs had called and said that he had picked up Liam and would be home in a few hours. He asked if he needed anything or if there was anything in particular he wanted for dinner. Tony had said that he couldn't think of anything and to let Liam pick the dinner. Since it would be his first night with the family. He leaned against the kitchen counter. Wishing and praying that he could just shake this terrible feeling he had. It wasn't the bad gut feeling that Gibbs got when something bad was going to happen. It was a crushing feeling of dread and grief. He hated himself for being jealous of a ten year old but he wasn't really jealous. He just wasn't ready for Gibbs to not be only his dad anymore. He wondered if he would be feeling this petty and stupid if Kelly ever came up alive. He was pure garbage. Nothing but pure and worthless garbage. JJ had been crying upstairs for God only knows how long but Tony couldn't bring himself to walk upstairs and check on him. He couldn't remember the last time his depression had been that bad. It was before he started working with Gibbs for sure. _Gibbs_, God he hated that Gibbs knew about his depression and Ducky and Rachel too. He had spent years working and faking being OK to keep that information off of his records. The last thing he wanted was for his illness to take away his work in law-enforcement. That was all he had for so long. Now he had turned in his badge and who was he kidding, he never would have passed the fitness test. His knee ached all the time and he couldn't run, climb, or jump worth crap anymore. He still could do those things but not well enough to go out into the field. He should have died in that stupid bar-fight. Before he ruined Gibbs's life and before Senior could destroy the Palmer family. Jimmy and Breena should be taking JJ to his grave. Not the other way around.

He slid down the counter and on to the floor. When he was on the ground a shiny object caught his eye. From underneath his chair at the dinning table. He drug himself over and picked it up. It was the pocket knife Gibbs had given him. Jack had given it to him when he joined the Marines and it had been issued to Jack in World War II. Tony held the knife in his hands and studied it. Feeling the weight and chipped wood in his hands. Gibbs would probably take it back and give it to Liam. Why shouldn't the golden and fixable son get his grandpa's knife? Tony snapped the knife open and looked at the blade. He was amazed that it hadn't rusted after all these years. He studied the blade further. The blade was sharp but the color had dulled from years of use. Spots of blood were stained on from mishaps Jack and Gibbs had over the years. He ran the blade along his finger. Just hard enough to feel a twinge of pain. He did it again harder. This time he drew blood. He pulled the blade away from himself and moved it to over his wrist. He could not believe what he was about to do. Something typically reserved for teenage girls who dressed like Abby and wrote poetry about the darkness that surrounded their bleeding soul. He lowered the knife until it was touching the skin on the inside of his wrist. He sliced himself with the same force he had used in the finger cut. He did it slightly harder a couple of inches up but made sure not to slice across the vain. He moved over to the left wrist and cut himself the same way there. Adding a slice to the matching finger on his left hand. He stood, snapped the knife shut and tossed it on the counter. By now his wrists in hands were covered with blood. He walked over to the sink and washed the blood away. Tears were falling from his eyes. He grabbed the knife off of the counter and carried it upstairs. He tossed it in his top drawer and moved his underwear on top of it. So that Gibbs wouldn't find it. JJ was still crying but he still wasn't strong enough to go and check on him. He fell on to the bed and cried some more.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into his driveway. He looked at Liam in the backseat. The child had not spoken a word sense he left the boys home. He hoped and prayed that this child would not be as lost and broken and Tony. Liam was young enough to maybe be fixed but Tony was broken almost beyond repair. It would shatter his heart if Liam was that lost at only ten. He got out of the car and got JJ and Liam's suitcase out of the back. Liam climbed out of the car and slowly walked inside behind him. When he entered the house he was greeted by the sound of somebody crying. JJ was fast asleep in his carrier and Liam was standing by the staircase dry eyed. That meant that Tony was the one crying. Tony hardly ever cried. Something had to be up he ran upstairs and found Tony lying in bed.

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony lied.

"Then why are you crying?" Gibbs asked.

"I wasn't crying. JJ was crying but I just couldn't go to him." Tony explained.

"Tony I took JJ with me remember?" Gibbs asked.

"You did?" Tony asked.

"Yeah didn't you read the note?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah!" Tony cried.

"How could you forget that I took your son?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't feel good." Tony lied.

"Hm you feel a little warm." Gibbs commented placing his hand on Tony's forehead.

"Thought so" Tony mumbled.

"I am going to check on JJ and get the thermometer. Do you need anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"I don't think I am contagious can I meet Liam?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied..

* * *

Guilt raged through Tony's body after Gibbs left. He could not believe that he had let his son cry for hours and then lie to his dad about feeling sick. He wished he had the strength to get up and walk over to the drawer and get the knife. He deserved pain and he deserved to die. He heard the door open and saw Gibbs walk in with JJ on his hip and Liam at his side.

"Tony this is Liam. Liam this is Tony." Gibbs introduced.

"Hi Liam" Tony greeted.

"Are you sure your not contagious?" Liam asked.

"Liam!" Gibbs warned.

"Yeah" Tony assured.

"Can I go back downstairs?" Liam asked.

"Yeah I need to check on Tony anyway." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: Will Gibbs catch on to Tony's destructive behavior before it is too late? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: I realized after I had already published the chapter that I had previously stated that Gibbs brought Liam with him. Rather than making massive changes to one of the chapters. I wrote Tony thinking he heard JJ crying. To show how truly screwed up he is.**


	10. Crumbing

Gibbs was greatly concerned for his eldest son. Tony had been becoming increasingly more depressed the past few days. The worse Tony got the more he shut his dad out. Finding out that Tony had heard JJ crying when he wasn't even home caused his gut to churn. He had tried to talk to Tony about it but he just pretended to fall asleep. When he closed the door behind him he heard the sound of crying behind him.

"Hey Gibbs?" Liam called.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Liam asked.

"Should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Liam replied.

"Want to take a walk or something?" Gibbs asked.

"I know Stillwater." Liam replied.

"At least get to know the block?" Gibbs suggested.

"Just because I live in the poor part of town doesn't mean I know this block! My friend Noah used to live here before." Liam explained.

"Where does Noah live now? Maybe I can walk you over there tomorrow." Gibbs asked.

"Noah doesn't live in Stillwater anymore, idiot!" Liam snapped.

"Do you have his address? Maybe you could write him a letter?' Gibbs suggested.

"Nobody writes letters anymore!" Liam snapped.

"OK do you have his email address?" Gibbs asked.

"No! I don't know where he went!" Liam snapped.

"Do you think that anybody would know where he moved to?" Gibbs asked.

"No! They don't tell anybody where they take them!" Liam yelled.

"Who's they?" Gibbs asked.

"The people who, never-mind!" Liam snapped running from the room.

* * *

Tony was curled up on his bed. He wondered how long it would take for Gibbs to catch on to the fact that he was hurting himself. Cutting was a really stupid idea because once winter was over he would be wearing short-sleeves and Gibbs would see the scars. Maybe he would get lucky and be dead by then. He would be forgotten before he was in the ground. Gibbs said that he would remember and miss him but Gibbs said a lot of things. He looked at the LED lights on the clock beside his bed 7:35PM. It felt like it should be later than that. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his dresser and opened his underwear drawer. He found the knife and popped it open. He rolled up his sleeve and sliced his arm. Higher than he had before but harder. He did the same thing on the other wrist and then snapped the knife shut and tossed it back in the drawer. He stumbled back to bed and covered himself back up with the blankets. The door opened and he buried his head under the sheets.

"You hungry, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really" Tony replied.

"Well I am going to leave the tray in case you get hungry later on." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

"You alright? You are looking a little pale?" Gibbs asked.

"Told ya I wasn't feeling good." Tony mumbled.

"You aren't any warmer than before. Is your stomach bothering you?" Gibbs asked.

"Kinda" Tony admitted.

"You want a ginger-ale?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Tony replied.

"I'll get you some crackers too." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony mumbled.

"Is that blood?" Gibbs asked.

"No I spilled salsa." Tony lied.

"Tony, I investigated murders for over twenty years. I can tell blood from salsa." Gibbs argued.

"Cut myself shaving" Tony fibbed.

"Your face looks fine." Gibbs said.

"Shaving arms got gorilla arms." Tony explained.

"You know it's going to grow back thicker." Gibbs commented.

"That's a wives tale." Tony muttered.

"Suit yourself." Gibbs replied.

"Wanna sleep" Tony muttered trying to end the conversation.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs took the tray out of Tony's room and returned ten minutes later with a glass of ginger-ale and small plate of crackers. By the time he got back Tony was really asleep. He set the plate and glass on the bedside table and started out of the room. Once he was out of the room he dialed the number of the only person he could trust with this information. He knew it was late and the person was probably already getting ready for bed but he didn't care. His boy needed help and that was all that mattered to him.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Duck it's me."

"Jethro it is eight thirty."

"I know but it is an emergency."

"What on Earth is wrong? Do I need to come up there?"

"Maybe um Tony has fallen into a deep depression."

"Oh dear"

"What should I do?"

"Well I cannot offer much help but I would strongly recommend you watch him closely and get Rachel to evaluate him and get him a prescription for anti-depressants."

"I will call Rachel first thing in the morning and I will watch him like a hawk."

* * *

Tony stood in the doorway of his room. Watching and listening to Gibbs's phone conversation. He was talking to Ducky about him. Rachel was going to be called and Gibbs was going to start watching him like a hawk. They thought he was crazy. Gibbs was going to catch him cutting and then they would haul him off to the nut house. He turned back into his room and starred at himself in the mirror that hung above his dresser. He hated what he saw. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the mirror. He pulled his hand back. It was filled with shards of glass. He punched himself in the face with his glass filled hand and pulled it back. Now half the glass was in his face. He slowly mad his way back to bed falling on top of the sheets. Gibbs wasn't even in there. Ha! So much for watching him like a hawk. That idiot didn't even hear him break the mirror. He forced himself back out of bed and walked back over to the doorway. He swung the door open and leaned out into the hallway.

"Just wait until I am dead! It will be the best day of your life!" Tony yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony be able to harm himself behind Gibbs's back? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Break Through

Gibbs was in the middle of changing JJ when he heard the glass break. He finished up as quickly as he could while still getting his grandson properly cleaned. He was lying JJ in his crib when he heard Tony's yelling from next door. "Just wait until I am dead! It will be the best day of your life!" those words stung his heart like a knife. Why wouldn't Tony just accept that he was loved and valued? Why did he just fall apart so suddenly? He had his issues after his incident but after he got JJ he came around and was happier than Gibbs had seen him in years. Then out of the blue he was worse off than he had ever seen him. The fact that it had happened out of the blue was even more concerning. Usually when Tony sank into a depressive state. The process was slower. He would get less and less perky until he was wallowing in self pity. This time however it was nearly instantaneous. One minute Tony was a happy and bubbly giant child and now he was emotionally devastated and hysterical. Gibbs left Jack's room and ran to Tony's side. By the time he got there. He was lying on the floor punching the carpeting and sniffing.

"Tony?" Gibbs called picking up his son's chin.

"Go" Tony begged.

"God Lord, what happened to your hand and face?!" Gibbs cried noticing Tony's wounds for the first time.

"I fell" Tony lied.

"Tony's that's glass!" Gibbs yelled noticing the shards.

"Hit the mirror." Tony replied.

"Hit or punched?" Gibbs questioned.

"Same difference" Tony replied.

"Why did you punch the mirror?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't like what I saw." Tony replied.

"What did you see?" Gibbs asked.

"Ugly, worthless bastard" Tony replied.

"Really because I see my beautiful and beloved eldest son." Gibbs replied.

"Good for you." Tony scoffed.

"I am calling Rachel in the morning and she is coming to help you." Gibbs replied.

"Great waste her time." Tony sighed.

"Rachel cares very deeply about you. It is not wasting her time. She is doing her job." Gibbs explained.

"Not worth it. Others need her more." Tony replied.

"Please stop talking like that." Gibbs begged.

"It's true" Tony argued.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Gibbs replied picking Tony up and guiding him down the hall.

"No I need to bleed." Tony argued.

"Get up and come with me!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Liam heard the screams from downstairs. He could not believe that Gibbs did not have a room for him yet. Tony had a room and the baby had a room. According to Gibbs Tony was supposed to move into the nursery but he never did and now he was stuck sleeping in the living room. Gibbs had offered the master bedroom but he had turned it down. No sense taking up the biggest bedroom. Gibbs was like the fourth guy his mom had ditched him with and claimed that he was his dad. Except Gibbs had left him in the boy's home for four days. He wished that Noah hadn't left. His parents had always let him stay with them. To be fair they hadn't left.

"Hey Liam" Gibbs greeted.

"Why is Tony moving?" Liam asked.

"He's moving in the morning." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Liam asked.

"Have you ever been depressed?" Gibbs asked.

"Couple times" Liam admitted.

"Well Tony has clinical depression and that means that he has bouts of depression not always brought on by a sad experience." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Liam sighed.

"You sure you don't want the bed?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Liam replied.

* * *

Tony stood at the foot of the stairs. He could not help but over hear what Gibbs had told Liam. He hurt for that child. No ten year old would grasp the concept of depression that easily unless they had been through a lot of heartache. Lynn was a real piece of work and whoever had played the role of Liam's dad wasn't much of a father. He had never met the guy. So he couldn't assume that he was the grade a bastard of a father that Senior had been but he wasn't a loving dad. Liam was lucky to have Gibbs. Gibbs was an amazing father. The years he had spent being Gibbs's son. Were the best of his life but that time was over. He was just the man who lived in his house and would soon reside in the house behind his. Maybe if he had stayed an agent. He would have managed to keep his dad's respect a little bit longer.

"Trouble sleeping?" Gibbs asked turning to go upstairs.

"Sort of" Tony replied.

"Want some tea?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah" Tony replied.

"Well if you take pills I am supervising you." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Well if it weren't for you punching the mirror and then punching your face with the shard filled fist. I would have believed those scars on your arm were from shaving but I am not an idiot." Gibbs explained.

"What are you going to do?" Tony challenged.

"Give me your knife." Gibbs ordered.

"Why so you can give it to your new son Liam?!" Tony demanded.

"No! So you don't keep slitting your wrists with it!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh cut the crap Gibbs! You've attempted suicide before!" Tony snapped.

"I know and I don't want my son to be the same way." Gibbs explained calmly.

"I don't want to either." Tony sniffed.

"OK then let me help you." Gibbs begged.

"C...Can you?" Tony asked.

"Not on my own but Ducky and Rachel said they would help." Gibbs explained pulling his son into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N: Finally Tony made a break through. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Precautions

Gibbs had finally gotten what he wanted. Tony had finally admitted that he needed help and was suicidal. He still wouldn't be stupid enough to trust Tony but he at least had the truth. The truth he should have caught on to sooner. The truth that had he avoided much longer. His eldest son could have ended up with a lot worse than a couple of cuts on his wrists and some glass in his hand and face. His t-shirt was soaked with Tony's tears and snot but he was recovering. Tony had admitted that he had a problem. That was the first step to recovery. Now all he had left to do was figure out exactly why Tony was having suicidal thoughts.

"I don't know. I don't know." Tony cried.

"It's OK you don't have to know. I am here." Gibbs assured.

"Why am I so messed up?" Tony asked.

"I can't answer that but Rachel will be able to." Gibbs explained.

While Tony slept Gibbs took away his knife and anything else that he may try to hurt himself with. He put any kitchen knives and blades in a locking cabinet and put the key in his pocket. He put Tony's razor and all pills in the medicine cabinet in the master bathroom and locked the door. He put the keys in the drawer by his bed and just to be safe put a combination lock on the drawer. He kept his guns in a gun safe but changed the combination to something that Tony wouldn't be able to figure out. The boys were all asleep and the house was suicide proofed. So he crawled into bed. The next morning he woke up and called Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Rachel it's me Gibbs."

"Gibbs? What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"No...No it's not."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Tony he's suicidal."

"Is he getting help? Did you take anything he could hurt himself with?"

"I don't know who's good up here but I took everything and locked it up. Twice"

"OK I will come up and see what I can do and find him a full time therapist. You just stay strong for your boy."

"Yeah I will."

* * *

Liam woke up in an unfamiliar room. For a second he thought he was back in Noah's room but then he remembered. It took him another minute to remember that he was staying with his latest father. As far as the guys his mom had claimed was his father went. Gibbs was OK in fact he was actually kind of cool but he knew the drill. Once he got comfortable. Lynn would show up again or the DNA test results would come back negative.

"Hey Liam" Tony greeted.

"Oh hi Tony" Liam replied.

"How you settling in?" Tony asked.

"It's how are you settling in and I am doing fine." Liam assured.

"Well if you ever need to talk I am not far away." Tony replied.

"I am fine. I am fine." Liam assured.

* * *

Tony walked out of his brother's room. He was worried about that kid. He knew that it was hard to settle into a new place but something about Liam seemed off. He hoped that Liam was broken in the way that he was but they did have similar pasts. Parents who didn't care and a biological dad who did but who found out about them after the damage had already been done.

"Hey Tony I took care of JJ." Gibbs said.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Rachel is coming up this afternoon to talk to you and help find a therapist for you." Gibbs explained.

"I don't need a shrink." Tony argued.

"Well you said last night you were suicidal and scared. So you are getting help." Gibbs replied.

"Liam is having problems too." Tony commented.

"Yeah I know and I was going to have Rachel talk to him too." Gibbs replied.

"He needs help more than me." Tony explained.

"I am getting you both help." Gibbs explained.

"I don't need it!" Tony snapped.

"Yes you do." Gibbs corrected.

* * *

Rachel made the drive up to Stillwater in record time. Granted this was only her second trip to the small Pennsylvania town. The first time was for the funeral of Jackson Gibbs. she had hoped to visit the town under happier circumstances and explore a bit. Instead she was returning to hopefully start in Tony's treatment for severe depression and suicidal tendencies. She had diagnosed Tony with clinical depression years ago. When Director Vance first introduced her to the team and for years she had been able to handle it on an as needed basis but now it was clear that Tony needed medication and long-term treatment. She pulled into Jethro's driveway and found Tony sitting on the porch with JJ and a little boy who looked about ten. As she was getting out of the car Gibbs stepped out the front door.

"Rachel I am glad you are here." Gibbs replied.

"Hi Jethro, hi Tony, hi JJ, hi uh" Rachel replied stopping and studying Liam.

"This is Liam he is my younger son." Gibbs introduced.

"Oh I didn't know." Rachel replied.

"I just found out myself it's a long story." Gibbs whispered.

"Guess we ought to go somewhere private so you can shrink my head doc." Tony joked.

"That's the idea." Rachel replied.

"Let me know it he gets to difficult." Gibbs whispered to Rachel.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Tony talks to Rachel in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Jump

Rachel didn't know the extent of Tony's problems. Just that he had fallen into a deep and sudden depression. When Jethro called her she didn't think too much of it. Lord knows that Jethro tended to exaggerate when it came to Tony. When he got shot during the undercover mission from SecNav Jarvis. She was expecting him to be fighting for his life from that hospital bed. Instead he was sitting up eating jello. Severely shaken but alive. When Ducky called her however, she realized the severity of the situation. She walked into the den and sat down on the arm chair opposite the couch. She waited while Jethro and Tony walked into the room and sat down across from her.

"Hi Tony" Rachel replied.

"Hi" Tony mumbled.

"Is there anything we can talk about?" Rachel asked.

"No" Tony mumbled.

"What if I sent Gibbs away?" Rachel asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Tony you are dangerously depressed and need to open up." Rachel pleaded.

"I am not depressed. That's a lie." Tony argued.

"Gibbs and Ducky both told me last night that you were suicidal." Rachel argued.

"So what if I am?" Tony asked.

"Well a lot of people care about you and would be devastated if you died." Rachel explained.

"They'd get over me." Tony scoffed.

"That is a lie Tony and you know that." Rachel rebutted.

"No it's not!" Tony snapped before getting up and storming out of the room.

"Tony!" Gibbs called starting to get up and go after Tony.

"I will deal with him, Jethro." Rachel replied.

"But Rachel" Gibbs argued.

"He may open up better if it's just me." Rachel explained.

* * *

Liam watched as Tony ran from the house, jumped off the porch, and ran down the street tears in his eyes. He wondered if he was going to have to talk to the shrink next. He was crazy and damaged just like Tony. He didn't want to talk to a shrink. The last time one of his dads made him talk to a shrink. He blabbed about his mom's scheme and three days later he was back in her care. It wasn't so bad when his grandma was alive and would take care of him but after she died. That was it. He basically had to become the parent. He was only eight years old at the time. The shrink exited the house next and asked which way Tony had gone. Liam pointed in the direction he had seen his supposed brother run and then retreated into the house before Jethro could find him. He ran up to his room and threw himself on his bed. He heard JJ screaming in the next room. Gibbs must have come upstairs and taken care of the baby because the crying became softer but still happened. A few minutes later the crying became loud again. Gibbs tried to calm the baby but with no luck. Liam got mad and threw a book at the wall. It made a small dent in the plaster but he didn't care.

"Liam did you hit the wall?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Liam replied.

"OK did you throw something at the wall?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Liam lied.

"Then what was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing" Liam lied.

"I heard something hit the wall. Just tell me what it was." Gibbs argued.

"It was nothing!" Liam snapped.

"I am coming in there." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs placed JJ back into the crib still screaming and walked next-door to Liam's room. He opened the door and saw book lying on the floor underneath the hole. It was obvious that Liam had thrown the book and broken the wall.

"Liam" Gibbs called

"What?" Liam demanded.

"How did that hole get it the wall?" Gibbs asked.

"I bumped the book into it." Liam lied.

"You can't make a hole in a wall by bumping it." Gibbs replied.

"What's it to you?" Liam questioned.

"Well it woke JJ. I had just gotten him to sleep." Gibbs replied.

"He was still screaming when I threw the book." Liam counted.

"So you admit that you threw it?" Gibbs questioned.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Liam questioned.

"You are grounded for a week. No TV no anything that I don't approve." Gibbs replied.

"Fine!" Liam snapped.

* * *

Gibbs hated punishing Liam. It was only his second day and it was clear that the child was having some problems but he couldn't allow that kind of behavior. Liam stormed around the room complain about how unfair his dad was being. Gibbs shook his head and left the room. He remembered when he would have to punish Kelly. She would have a fit and get mad but before long she was over it and had learned her lesson. He could only hope that Liam was that easy and well behaved. He walked back into JJ's room and tried to get him to calmed down. JJ was finally asleep when he heard his phone ring. It was Tony.

"Hello?"

"I'm at the covered bridge."

"OK I will be right there."

"No dad, I am going to climb on top and jump."

"You can't kill yourself."

"I am going to do it! Don't try and stop me!"

* * *

Gibbs quickly left JJ and Liam in the care of the neighbor and then sped to the covered bridge. Calling Rachel on the way to fill her in on the latest update. He got to the bridge and saw Tony standing on top. He didn't hesitated. He climbed the tree beside the bridge and stood on top. The structured creaked under their weight. Not that he cared at all. Town history was nothing to him when his boy's life was in danger. He heard Rachel pull up and jump out of her car. Tony moved closer to the edge.

"Tony please don't do this to me." Gibbs pleaded.

"I'm sorry dad." Tony replied jumping over the edge.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled running and grabbing his son's arm.

"Let go!" Tony snapped.

"No!" Gibbs argued.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Tony yelled.

"No!" Gibbs yelled trying his hardest to pull Tony back up.

"Let go" Tony pleaded tears in his eyes.

"Tony please" Gibbs begged.

* * *

**A/N: Will Gibbs be able to save Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Falling Down

**A/N: I am extremely grateful for 's recovery ffeature. When I first tried to post this chapter my pointer jumped and I accidentally hit delete. Even worse. I accidentally hit "confirm delete" instead of "cancel delete request". If it weren't for recovery I would have had to reupload the whole story one chapter at a time.**

* * *

Gibbs felt his heart breaking, he hated seeing his boy in this state. Just the night before Tony had assured him that he needed and wanted to get help. Then as soon as Rachel showed up he reverted back to being suicidal and refusing help. Tony was dangling above the frigid creek and his hand was getting sweaty. He tried with all his might to pull Tony up but he kept forcing himself back down. Tony was crying and Gibbs was trying his hardest to be strong. Gibbs kept his grip on Tony. He would spend the rest of his life kneeling there holding his son above the water. His knees and back were sore and his shoulder was killing him. Just his luck most of the strain was on his bad shoulder. He found himself praying that his son would survive this. No matter what the outcome. He didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted his son to live. Then the unthinkable happened and he lost his grip on Tony's arm. He tried to catch him but in doing so his own body went over the edge. As he fell Gibbs saw images of his parents and Shannon and Kelly. He couldn't leave now not like this. Not with Liam depending on him and if Tony died to JJ would be dependent on him as well. Tony's body hit the water first. Gibbs saw the incident unravel as he fell. Tony's head slammed into a tree and then he went under. That's when Gibbs hit the water. He went under and his butt and legs scraped the ground and then he bobbed up. He blinked the water out of his eyes and surveyed the water for Tony. He finally found his son beside the tree. Still under the water. He swam over and grabbed Tony and pulled him above the water. He swam back to the edge with his son still in his arms. He could not believe Tony had done this twice in the Patomic when he saved him and Maddie. That water was polluted and Tony's lungs weren't exactly up for going into dirty, cold water, and dragging two adults out. He got to the side and climbed out. Once he was on dry land he lay Tony on the grass. He looked up and saw Rachel completely frozen, holding on to the hood of her car.

"Rachel!" Gibbs yelled.

"What happened?" Rachel asked as she wobbly ran over to his side.

"He hit his head." Gibbs explained.

"How hard?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty hard. I lost my grip and we both went over the edge. I landed just fine but Tony his his head on the tree." Gibbs explained.

"How's his pulse? Is he breathing?" Rachel asked.

"His pulse is low and his breathing's shallow." Gibbs explained.

"You stay with him. I am going to call 911." Rachel replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat by Tony's side. He kept his fingers on Tony's neck, monitoring his pulse. It remained weak but steady. He used his free hand to gently stroke Tony's forehead and hair. He knew from when he was dragging him out of the water that there was a large gash on the back of Tony's head. It wasn't bleeding when they came out of the water but a pool of blood was rapidly forming around Tony's head. He rolled his son over and further inspected the gash. It was right in the middle of Tony's skull, it stretched from ear to ear and about an inch and a half wide. This was bad really, really bad. By now tears were beginning to form in his eyes. It was going to be up to him to keep his boy alive until help arrived. Why did Stillwater have to be so far away from everything? Why couldn't they just build a hospital. The nearest one was two towns over and he doubted the small facility had a trauma unit. He just prayed they had tools to keep Tony alive until he could be transported to a better facility. He heard the squeal of sirens and looked up to see both of the towns police cruisers come to a halt beside Rachel's car.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Officer Megal asked.

"He jumped off the bridge. I caught him and held on as long as I could but I lost my grip. When I went to grab him again we both fell. He hit his head on the tree." Gibbs explained.

"OK let me see what I can do." Officer Megal replied kneeling beside Gibbs and Tony.

"Is an ambulance coming?" Gibbs asked.

"Should be here in ten or fifteen." Officer Megal replied.

"Jethro?" Rachel called.

"Yes, Rachel?" Gibbs asked.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rachel asked.

"My neighbor has to go to her shift at the diner. I need you to watch Liam and JJ." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah I can do that." Rachel replied.

* * *

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later. Gibbs jumped into the back and sat on the seat beside the stretcher where Tony lay. His neck encased in a surgical collar. It hadn't occurred to him when he was dragging Tony out of the water and treating his wounds but there was a good chance that Tony had spinal injuries as well. The movement could have paralyzed him. He thought he had been helping his son and he was. If he had left Tony in the water he would have drowned and if he hadn't of put pressure on the wound. He would have bled out but in saving his life. He may have hurt him and changed the course of his life. Gibbs wondered if he was going to end up caring for a baby, child, and a paralyzed adult. Could he handle that? He would have to. Tony meant too much to him. He couldn't just shove him in some home because he couldn't walk or maybe even use his arms. Of course if Tony's injuries were severe enough. He may be better off in a care home but if he could help it. Gibbs would do all he could to care for his eldest son.

"I've got your six no matter what son." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

**A/N: How much damage did Tony do to himself? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Thirty Percent

Gibbs's mind was racing. It had been two hours since he had seen his son. He hadn't moved from the chair he had collapsed into when Tony first arrived. He didn't want to be alone but he couldn't seem to gather the strength to pick up his phone and call anybody from DC to come up here and wait with him. He really needed to though. Rachel had been kind enough to reschedule a whole day's worth of appointments to come up and take care of Tony but she couldn't take anymore time away and he needed somebody to care for Liam and JJ. Abby would be a good choice for that. She got to hysterical when somebody she loved was in trouble to spend her days with Tony in the hospital. McGee, Ducky, and Bishop could take turns relieving Abby from her baby-sitting duties but Gibbs doubted he would be able to leave his boy's side for very long. By some miracle of divine intervention his phone rang and when he withdrew it from his pocket. He saw that it was Ducky calling him. He stepped outside on to the ramp before answering.

"Hello?"

"What's going on, Jethro? I called your land-line and when Rachel answered she told me that Anthony was in the hospital. JJ started crying and had to get off before she could tell me why."

"He attempted suicide, Duck."

"Good Lord, how?!"

"He jumped off the covered bridge. I caught him and had him for a while but I lost my grip and we both went in. When Tony fell he hit his head on a tree."

"Oh dear and I take it that despite falling several feet into a creek. You have neglected to even mention that you fell as well. Let alone seek medical assistance for yourself?"

"I'm fine, Duck."

"I will be the judge of that when I get up there and if I say you need the help of the hospital. You will listen to me. Do you understand?"

"What if Tony needs me?"

"I will bring Abigail and Timothy with me. One of them can sit with Tony while you are being looked over."

"Fine"

"Don't worry Jethro. I am sure that Anthony will be just fine."

"He hit really hard. There was this huge gash."

"Try to stay positive Jethro. We will be there soon."

"Yeah Duck, I'll try."

* * *

Gibbs slammed his phone shut and thrust it into the wall. He could not believe how Ducky was acting. Not the least bit concerned about Tony but insisting that he get medical attention. He was fine but Tony was not. Sure he had fallen from the bridge into the creek but he was fine. A little cold and sore but fine. For a short time he just stood on the ramp and starred into the distance. Before storming back into the hospital and collapsing into the same chair he had been sitting in before Ducky's call came through. It had now been almost three hours and still nothing.

"I am looking for Anthony Gibbs's family." A doctor called at long last.

"That's me" Gibbs replied.

"Anthony sustained a severe concussion and severe skull fracture in the fall. We preformed an operation to relieve some of the pressure but there is still a significant amount of swelling in his brain and a small degree of bleeding that could not be stopped." The doctor explained.

"Is he going to be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"As of now he has about about a twenty percent chance of survival but the first forty-eight hours will be critical. As of now he is in a coma and unresponsive but we are hoping that he will come around in the next few hours." The doctor explained.

"Will he have brain-damage?" Gibbs asked.

"We will not know that until he wakes up." The doctor explained.

"May I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" The doctor replied.

"Please don't do this to me Tony. Whatever happened I am sorry." Gibbs pleaded to himself.

* * *

Gibbs stepped into Tony's room and instantly felt like he had been punched in the gut. His oldest son was nearly completely covered by tubes and wires. His six two frame was dwarfed by the bed and all that machines that surrounded him. "Oh Tony what have you done to yourself?" Gibbs thought to himself as he walked over and sat down on the small folding chair beside Tony's bed.

"Tony, son I don't know what the hell is going on in your head but please just come back to me. Whatever this is. We are going to work through it. If we have to move back to DC so you can see Dr. Cranston regularly. I will have a moving van being loaded the day you are released into my care. I used most of my savings moving us up here and fixing up the two houses but son I will sell my childhood home and everything that I own to make you happy again. I already buried your sister and it nearly killed me. If I lose you too after all I have fought to get you through. If I lose you too some monster in your head. I can't do it Tony. I will die if I lose you. I will just die." Gibbs said to his son's limp form. All the while wondering if he even heard him or if he was too far gone.

* * *

The hardest part about seeing Tony in this state was that because of all the tubes and wires. Gibbs could not hold his son's hand. He watched Tony's unmoving body and wondered what had went so wrong with Tony and why it had all unraveled so fast. Clinical depression was the name of Tony's diagnosis and he had known that for years. The big mystery was what had set off this latest episode. He knew that clinical depression couldn't be helped and just happened but the change in Tony. It was clear that something had triggered it and the only thing that was going to cure it was finding the cause.

"I am going to find whatever. Is causing this and I am going to bring you back to me son." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

**A/N: Will Gibbs be able to find the root of Tony's depression? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Anger and Fear

Gibbs sat by Tony's side until the end of visiting hours. He wondered if he would ever see his boy's beautiful green eyes again or if he was cursed to lose another child. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a horrible fate and then instantly hated himself for being so self-centered. His son had just attempted suicide and here he was worrying about himself. He couldn't help but wonder where Tony's depression had come from. Shannon had, had problems with depression but nothing as severe as what Tony was feeling. His childhood probably had a lot to do with it. The odds had been stacked against Tony and Gibbs had still let his son's problems slide. Until they snowballed into the broken mess whom had flung himself off of a bridge.

"How's your boy, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Not well I'm afraid." Gibbs sighed.

"You were with him a long time." Ducky commented.

"I may never see him again. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him." Gibbs explained.

"Poor boy, any idea what caused this yet?" Ducky asked.

"Probably won't know anything until Tony wakes up. If he wakes up." Gibbs replied.

"Has Rachel found any answers?" Ducky asked.

"She found Tony's, journals." Gibbs replied.

"They go back to when he was a kid not much older than Liam. With any luck we can go back to when his depression started and I can start watching Liam so he doesn't end up in the same boat." Gibbs explained.

"I thought that you said, Anthony got his problems from Shannon." Ducky commented.

"My mom had problems too and Liam didn't exactly have a good childhood either." Gibbs explained.

"If there is any mercy in the Universe, Liam will be spared from those demons." Ducky explained.

"If only Tony had gotten so lucky." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

Ducky went to check into a hotel and Gibbs settled in for another long night of sleeping on a hard hospital couch. He was sick of those things and even more he was sick of Tony being in the hospital. He wanted to be home with Liam and JJ but more than anything he wanted Tony to be healthy. He sat down on the first couch he saw that was available. He had checked in reception and they had said that cellphones were OK in the waiting room. So he took his out of his pocket and dialed McGee's number. He and Abby would be staying at the Gibbs house at night and take turns driving out to spend the day with him, Ducky, and Tony in the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hey McGee it's Gibbs."

"Oh hi Boss, how's Tony doing?"

"Not good"

"Oh do we need to drive up?"

"No at least not yet. Uh I was just calling to check on Liam and JJ."

"JJ had two bottles, Abby's changed him a few times, and she bathed him. He went right down."

"What about Liam?"

"Well he made Abby cry twice and called me an over sized homo elf."

"Oh Jeez, McGee I'm so sorry."

"What's this kids deal?"

"I don't know but please tell me you dealt wit it?"

"We sent him to his room after dinner. I wanted to send him off without dinner but Abby insisted it wasn't good to send a growing boy to bed without dinner. We agreed on no desert though."

"You did the right thing. I will deal with him tomorrow."

"Thanks Boss and good luck."

"Your welcome I am going to need it."

* * *

Liam stood on the top of the steps and listened to Mr. McGee talk to Gibbs. The conversation basically confirmed what he already knew. Gibbs only had him because he _had_ to take care of him. He wasn't anything to his latest father. Just like he wasn't anything to his previous father's. He knew it was wrong to yell at Abby and to call McGee a giant gay elf but he was just so angry. Gibbs had left him and they had showed up. He didn't know them and he doubted they cared about him. Nobody cared at him.

"Liam, I thought I told you to stay in your room." Abby commented.

"I was going to the bathroom." Liam lied.

"That's the other way." Abby replied.

"I was still hungry and going downstairs for more food." Liam fibbed.

"Kitchen's closed and no desert or treats but you can have a glass of plain milk or water if you are thirsty." Abby explained.

"I'm lactose intolerant" Liam explained.

"Gibbs didn't tell me that." Abby commented.

"Gibbs doesn't know me at all." Liam argued.

"He is trying his best." Abby offered.

"He doesn't care about anyone but Tony! God what are you banging him or something! You stupid goth bitch!" Liam snapped.

"That is no way for a young man to talk." Abby chastised.

"Fuck off!" Liam snapped.

"That is it!" Abby snapped picking Liam up and slapping him hard on the butt.

"You hit me! I'm calling child services!" Liam snapped.

"It's called a spanking and you deserved it." Abby explained.

"This house is a prison!" Liam yelled slamming the door to his room.

* * *

Rachel stepped into her living room and set the box down on her coffee table. She sat down on the couch, took the journals out and set them down on the table in front of her. She picked up the first one. The brown cover was worn and she could tell before even opening it and checking for a date that it was the oldest one. Several pages were missing. Rachel could tell by the uneven tear that they had been ripped out. Most likely out of frustration. She looked down at the first remaining page and began to read...

_It's been three weeks since my mom died and I have only seen my dad twice since. First at the funneral and the second time today. He came back from his trip to Urope with a thin woman with giant boobies and dark skin. She smelled like drinking and puked on the rug. I can here them werstling in his room. That's not all. Another woman came to the door. She had red hair and was beeutifull. She and my dad yelled a lot. I came to the door and she cried. Then dad slammed it in her face. I've seen her before. Her and a tall man in a Military Uniform with black hair but I don't remmember where._

* * *

**A/N: Will Liam ever come around? Tony's journals get more revealing as he gets older and more letters from Shannon will be found soon. New chapters will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. The Day After

By the grace of God, Tony made it through the night. Gibbs found himself jumping awake he heard any sounds or movement in the room. Fearing that it was a nurse or doctor coming to tell him that Tony had died or was on the verge of death. The next morning he felt as if he had not slept at all. He got up and walked down to the cafeteria. His breakfast consisted of half a bowl of cereal and three cups of coffee. He was working on his fourth cup as he made his way back up to Tony's room. He got back up to the room and found Tony in the same state he had been in, when the nurses kicked him out the night before. Completely motionless with his eyes screwed painfully shut. He was fed by a tube and the ventilator was doing most of the breathing for him.

"Hey Tony, It's morning and I am back. I was with you until they kicked me out last night. McGee is coming up to see you today and Abby is coming up tomorrow. Don't worry about JJ and Liam, Abby and McGee are taking turns taking care of them. Ducky is up here with me but he is staying in a hotel. I just wanted to let you know that you are loved and a lot of people are fighting for you." Gibbs told his son.

* * *

McGee studied the map of his phone screen. According to Apple Maps it was going to be between a thirty and forty minute drive out to the hospital. He set his iPhone down on the seat beside him and backed out of the driveway. As he pulled away he could hear Abby arguing with Liam. He did not envy her for being stuck with that kid. He was a nightmare. With any luck when things settled down and Gibbs was back home. The former Marine would whip the little monster into shape. If he couldn't maybe Tony could get him into Rhode Island Military Academy. About fifteen minutes into the drive his phone started to ring. He pulled over to answer it, expecting it to be Abby saying Liam had her tied up somewhere or something.

"Hello?"

"Timothy? It's Ducky."

"Oh hi Ducky, is everything OK with Tony?"

"So far he is holding his own. I was just wondering if you were still planning on driving out here or not?"

"Yeah I am on my way actually. I am about fifteen or twenty minutes away."

"Excellent"

"Are there any rules I need to know about?"

"Anthony is only allowed two visitors at a time but I figured you and I could sit with him and Jethro could go changed and shower."

"OK"

"You are bringing him several days worth of clothes right?"

"Yeah I have them in the back."

"Excellent and thank you."

"Your welcome"

* * *

Abby was at her wits end. She had known Liam less than twenty-four hours and she already was starting to hate him. She had never hated a child before and she hated very few adults but he was almost a devil child. She could not believe that he was Gibbs's son and Tony's half-brother. The only thing that made sense was that he must take after his mom. If it weren't for baby JJ. She would have just ditched him with the neighbors and gone up with Timmy to spend the day with Tony. She would rather be with him than baby-sitting that little devil child.

"Liam?" Abby called.

"What?!" Liam demanded.

"What do you want for lunch?" Abby asked.

"What do you care?!" Liam snapped.

"I have to feed you." Abby replied.

"So you don't care?" Liam asked.

"Of course I care. Just tell me what you want?" Liam asked.

"Surprise me!" Liam snapped.

"Ask nicely" Abby demanded.

"Surprise me" Liam taunted.

"Was that so hard?" Abby asked.

"I don't know was it?" Liam asked.

* * *

By the time Gibbs had finished with his shower and changed into the fresh clothes that McGee had brought for him. It was time for lunch, so he made his way downstairs to the cafeteria. He grabbed a burger and his sixth cup of coffee for the day. Before sitting down at the small table in the back corner of the cafeteria away from everyone and everything.

"Hey Boss" McGee greeted.

"Not your boss anymore." Gibbs reminded.

"I know but it's still weird." McGee replied.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony is getting some tests done and Ducky sent me to grab something to eat." McGee explained.

"What kind of tests?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure" McGee replied.

"He respond to you at all?" Gibbs asked.

"No" McGee admitted.

"Won't respond to me either." Gibbs sighed.

"He's still in there though." McGee replied.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know I can always feel Tony's presence." McGee explained.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't whenever I am in the room with Tony. Even if he isn't awake or responsive. I can always tell that he is there." McGee explained.

"I wish I felt that way." Gibbs replied.

"You do" McGee assured.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"You always order him not to die and you have to know that there is some shred of Tony left in there if you can do that." McGee explained.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I know" McGee replied.

"You think he will be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"Do you think he has done any permanent damage to himself?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but I hope not." McGee replied.

"If he does I am going to have my hands full taking care of him, Liam, and JJ." Gibbs explained.

"I am sure that Ducky will help you out and I will too and so will Abby." McGee assured.

"Thanks but I would rather have Tony just be OK and none of this to have happened." Gibbs admitted,

* * *

**A/N: I will probably skip ahead a few days for the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Why

Once again Tony beat the odds and pulled through but now it was through the first forty-eight hours. They were always the most critical for patients in as critical of a state as Tony had been. Fifty three hours into his hospitalization, he had been upgraded from critical to serious condition. He had also been taken off the ventilator and put on a regular oxygen tank the night before. The only thing he hadn't done was wake-up. No matter how much he asked and pestered the doctors, nurses, and even Ducky could not give Gibbs a straight answer as to when exactly Tony would wake up. "He'll wake up, when he wakes up." Was the best they could tell him. Abby had to leave as soon as Tony's condition was upgraded but McGee's job allowed him a few extra days off. So he was staying back in Stillwater with Liam and JJ but would drive up every other day while Ducky managed tasks around the house and collected clean clothes for Gibbs to wear. Today was one of McGee's days to come and visit Tony. He sat across from Gibbs in one of the two chairs in Tony's tiny cubicle.

"Any change?" McGee asked.

"Not yet" Gibbs replied.

"He looks a lot better today than he was the last time I was here." McGee offered.

"He was still critical two days ago. They just bumped him up last nigh." Gibbs grunted.

"OK but that is a huge step and he's made it through the most critical time." McGee replied.

"True and he is off the vent and just on regular oxygen." Gibbs replied.

"See another major step." McGee offered.

"I just want him to wake up and tell me what went wrong." Gibbs replied.

"Maybe Rachel will be able to help?" McGee offered.

"She's been going through Tony's old journals and stuff. With any luck she will find something and we will be able to nip this in the bud." Gibbs replied.

"You know this isn't your fault, right?" McGee questioned.

"Logically yes but I still can't stop beating myself up." Gibbs replied.

"Well stop, Tony would be pissed at you for feeling that way and besides if you work yourself into a depression. You will end up in the same situation and then who will take care of Tony, Liam and JJ?" McGee asked.

"I know... I know but still." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Rachel had spent the past three days going through Tony's journals. Reading and reviewing them for any clues as to why Tony had tried to take his own life. Most were things that she had known all along. His mom dying, his dad abandoning him, the torment he had endured at boarding school, his heartbreak of not being able to save Amber King, the devastating injury that ruined his athletic career. His years in law enforcement and various events from his many years as Gibbs's, Senior Field Agent. Some things were surprising though like in the first entry. When he mentioned seeing a redheaded woman arguing with his adoptive father after his adoptive mother had died. She wondered if the woman had been his birth mother Shannon and just what the argument was about. She was now reading the newest journal. The one that documented his attacks and learning the truth about his paternity. She loved the way Tony's handwriting had flowed when he wrote about his real dad. It was clear even in text form that he was beyond thrilled to been the sun of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He wrote about his nervousness about having to raise JJ and the move to Stillwater but he was still happy. He was happy for a long time and then Rachel flipped the page and saw just when the latest crisis had started.

_I just found out that Gibbs has another son. A cute little boy about ten or eleven named Liam. Gibbs has always wanted more children and by children I mean little kids. Not some broken, worthless man in his forties. Gibbs has said it himself a thousand times at least since he found out the truth and at least a million times before. That "I turned out pretty good considering." I know what that means. I may be stupid and worthless but I know it means I am not a total loser but I am still a loser. A loser he used to have to love because I was his sole surviving child. Well now he has Liam and what does he need me for? Liam is a child and I pray to God not as broken as me. I am nothing and maybe it would be best if I was out of the way. I know where Gibbs's gun is. I think it's time I join my mother and sister. Gibbs doesn't need me, the world doesn't need me._

* * *

McGee had gone back to Stillwater and Ducky had gone down to the cafeteria for dinner. Leaving Gibbs alone with his son for the first time all day. He sat by Tony's side and held his hand. He was sick of looking at Tony's eyelids. He wanted nothing more than to see his green eyes again. The phone in Tony's room rang and Gibbs leaned over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs, it's me Rachel."

"What's up Rach?" Gibbs asked.

"I was reading one of Tony's journals today and I think I know what prompted his suicide attempt."

"You did?"

"Yes"

"OK what's up?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, why?"

"This all started when you found out about Liam. Tony thinks he is worthless and too broken to deserve to be your son. He thinks Liam is a clean slate and could become the son you always wanted."

"What? That is the furthest thing from the truth. I love Liam and I hope I can spare him from Tony's pain but I don't want to lose Tony. I love Tony. He is my oldest child."

"You need to tell him that."

"Of course I will tell Tony right away."

* * *

"Tell me what?" Tony rasped weakly holding his oxygen mask in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Tony is awake but his recovery is just beginning. Things will get tough for Gibbs when he is put in the psych ward and can't have any visitors. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Wake Up Call

Gibbs had gotten his wishes. Tony was awake and he knew exactly why he had tried to kill himself. Now all he had to do was convince Tony that he was loved and valued. Except it would be anything but easy. Gibbs couldn't very well send Liam away but he couldn't guarantee that Tony would ever see his younger brother's presence as anything but a replacement. Tony's issues with Liam was not your standard sibling rivalry. Tony's demons were far stronger than any idiotic ideas little kids got when a new addition arrived. He wondered how he had been so blind to Tony's plight. He was always so good about reading people. How could he have missed such a huge and important sign? The one time his gut had failed him. It had failed his son.

"What do you need to tell me?" Tony asked.

"That you are valued and loved and that Liam will never take your place or be better than you. Both of you are my sons and I love both of you." Gibbs explained.

"So you finally figured it out." Tony remarked.

"Yes and I am sorry that I didn't catch on sooner but what I just told you is true." Gibbs replied.

"Well you should have caught on sooner." Tony argued.

"Tony please I care I really do and I am sorry." Gibbs pleaded.

"No you aren't you just don't want to have to deal with another suicide attempt." Tony argued.

"Tony that is ridiculous. Of course I really care about you." Gibbs counted.

"No you don't. If you did you would have caught on sooner. You always catch on to stuff you care about." Tony explained.

"Tony" Gibbs pleaded.

"No! Get out! I never want to see you again!" Tony snapped.

* * *

Gibbs felt like he had been punched in the stomach. All the air was forced out of his body in a quick and painful movement. It took all he had not to fall to the ground on his knees. All the while trying to fight his tears from falling from his eyes. He had failed his son and now he hated him. He hated himself for failing Tony. He walked out of Tony's room defeated and fell onto the waiting room couch that he had been sleeping on. Tony was awake but it was going to be another long and painful night. He took out his phone and dialed the only person he was sure would actually listen to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Duck it's me."

"Jethro? Is everything alright? Did something happen to Anthony?"

"No he's awake but... but he hates me."

"Why on Earth would Anthony hate you?"

"He thinks I don't care. Just because I didn't catch on to the fact that he felt like he was being replaced by Liam sooner."

"Anthony feels like he is being replaced by Liam?"

"Yes because Liam is a child and I can fix him and make him into the son I really want."

"Oh, Jesus Christ what is going on in that boy's head?"

"Severe depression"

"Along with a few too many blows to the head."

"So this is my fault?"

"Why on Earth would? Oh your head slaps? I don't know Jethro. I was just speculating."

"Well how the hell do I help him?"

"You don't"

"So I have to let him die?!"

"Heavens no! You just have to stand back and let the professionals help him."

"OK but I can stick around while he recovers and show him that I care."

"You aren't going to like this Jethro but because Anthony made an attempt on his life. He is going to have to be admitted to the psychiatric hospital for intensive treatment."

"No! I can't leave him! I just can't!"

"I am sorry Jethro but those are the policies for psychiatric patients."

"No, call them and make them make and exception. Please Duck? Please?"

"Jethro I cannot."

"No! Please Duck. I know you can."

"Jethro I know that the idea of leaving Anthony is very hard for you but it is for the best for both of you."

"No it's not. Not it's not."

"Jethro, take a deep breath and relax."

"He's my son Duck and he already thinks that I abandoned him!"

"I am aware that it will not make things easy but Anthony attempted suicide. He needs intensive psychiatric care and he needs to focus on getting better. Something that will be extremely hard with a bunch of people coming in an out."

"What the hell do I do while he is in the hospital?"

"Work with Liam and get him over whatever is going on in his head."

"How did both of my sons end up so screws up?"

"They were raised by people who didn't care and they believed that all people were the same way."

* * *

Tony looked around his empty hospital room. Gibbs had finally caught on to his problems but only because Rachel had clued him into that fact. That made it painfully obvious that his dad didn't really care about him. At least he had cared enough to follow his commands and get out of the room. He knew that he was looking at a long term stay in a psychiatric hospital. Something that he was dreading more than Gibbs's fervent attempts to win him over again. He wished that he had the strength to get up and leave the hospital. Where he would go was another question but it didn't matter. He couldn't even really sit up, let alone get out of bed, and walk out of the hospital. He could get somebody to sneak him out but the only person he could see sneaking him out of the hospital was Jimmy and he was dead. So that was it. He was stuck in the hospital. Waiting to be drug off to the loony bin and Gibbs had finally been granted permission to be with the son he truly loved.

* * *

**A/N: Will Gibbs be able to get through to Tony before he is admitted to the psychiatric hospital? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Forgiveness

Only forty-eight hours after Tony woke up, he was cleared to be released to the mental hospital. In those hours he still refused to let Gibbs in. It got so bad that the nurses told Gibbs he was not allowed to see Tony anymore. That was twenty three hours before Tony was taken away. Gibbs felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. All he had done was take in his other son. A child who clearly needed him just as much as Tony and it had cost him, his eldest son. Gibbs couldn't just throw Liam away nor would he dream of doing that but he had to get through to Tony. His only hope was the out patient therapy that Tony would require after his release. Would allow him an opportunity to set things right with his eldest son. Gibbs was sitting on the waiting room couch with his head in his hands. They were taking Tony away as he sat there but he couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs?" A nurse called.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony is asking to see you." The nurse replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but please go easy on him. He is in an extremely fragile state." The nurse explained.

"Yeah I know, I will." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs had to fight to not just run down the hall to his son's side. He could not believe that his boy wanted to see him. He really, truly wanted to see him. Maybe just maybe he was getting that opportunity to make things right with his son. Before he was taken away for God only knows how long. Gibbs made sure to follow the nurses warning and take it easy on him. If he upset Tony further. He could permanently destroy his relationship with his son. He stepped into Tony's room and saw his son sitting in a wheel-chair, his knapsack sitting on his lap.

"Hey son" Gibbs greeted softly.

"Hi dad" Tony replied.

"Guess you are about ready to go." Gibbs commented.

"Yeah" Tony sighed.

"Hey, they are going to help you get better." Gibbs assured.

"That's what they say." Tony replied.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"Please take care of JJ. Take pictures every day. I am going to miss so much." Tony explained.

"Of course Tony. You don't even have to ask." Gibbs assured.

"Dad, about Liam. I am sorry how I acted. I was just scared and things are still so scrambled up there. I over-reacted." Tony explained.

"It's OK, Tony you are forgiven. Just do me a favor and get better." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, I will try." Tony replied.

"Tony it's time to go." The nurse said stepping into Tony's room.

"I love you, dad." Tony said.

"I love you too, son. Take care of yourself." Gibbs replied as Tony was wheeled out of the room.

* * *

Abby picked up her phone and was relived to see a text from Gibbs, saying that he was going to be home at anytime. She knew that meant that Tony had been taken away and that broke her heart but it also meant that she would soon be freed of Liam. She had been stuck alone with him for ten hours now and it was a nightmare.

"Liam" Abby called.

"What?" Liam asked not even looking up from his game-boy.

"Gibbs is going to be home soon." Abby explained.

"So?" Liam asked.

"They are taking Tony to the other hospital. So Gibbs will be home for good soon." Abby replied.

"Great" Liam scoffed.

"Hey you should be glad he is coming back to you. You are such a little jerk. It would be very easy for him just to leave." Abby snapped.

"Fuck you bitch!" Liam yelled running upstairs.

"Liam! Come back! I am sorry I didn't mean it!" Abby called.

"Yes you did! You hate me!" Liam cried from the top of the stairwell.

* * *

Abby could not believe what she had done. She had destroyed that poor child. Sure he could be a pain in the ass but she was in no right to tell him that his dad didn't want him. The child had already been abandoned by his mother. He didn't need to be led into believing his father would do the same thing. Gibbs would never abandon a child but Liam didn't know that.

"Liam I am sorry!" Abby yelled.

"No, no you aren't." Liam called back.

"Yes I am." Abby replied.

"If you were sorry. You wouldn't have said it in the first place." Liam argued.

"Liam we all say things we don't mean." Abby replied.

"Noah wouldn't and he didn't." Liam replied.

"Who's Noah?" Abby asked.

"My best friend well he used to be." Liam replied.

"What happened to him?" Abby asked.

"None of your damn business!" Liam snapped.

* * *

Gibbs drove away from the hospital as fast as he could. He was beyond relieved that it was only at most a half-hour drive home. Because he doubted he had the strength to make a long drive. His son had been taken away from him. Even knowing that it was so that he could get better. Didn't make the idea any easier for Gibbs. The only comfort he found was knowing that Tony had forgiven him and they would be able to repair their relationship. About five minutes from home, Gibbs decided to stop at a small convenience store and grab a cup of coffee and some chips. He was shocked to see Ducky's, Morgan parked in the parking lot.

"Hey Duck" Gibbs greeted.

"Oh Jethro! Fancy meeting you here." Ducky replied.

"Yeah what are you doing up here?" Gibbs asked.

"I figured you would need a little help with Liam and JJ and since Abigail has to head back tonight and Timothy can't miss much more work. I would drive up here." Ducky explained.

"Oh thanks, Duck. It means a lot." Gibbs replied.

"It is no trouble at all." Ducky assured.

* * *

**A/N: Tony forgave Gibbs but he still has a long way to go. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	21. Respect

Gibbs could hear the screaming before he even turned into his driveway. He knew from what McGee and Ducky had reported back to him. That Liam and Abby were not exactly getting along. He was expecting to come home to a fight but nothing as intense as what he was hearing. He pulled into the driveway and Ducky parked his Morgan behind Abby's car. The two climbed out of their cars and exchanged nervous glances before walking inside. Gibbs followed the shouts to the kitchen. Liam was standing beside the table waving his arms in the air. Abby was about five feet away from him, standing in front of the stove. A pan of baked chicken was scattered on the floor. Shockingly it was Abby's face that was red with anger and disgust and Liam's that was pale and stained by tears.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID?! GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Abby demanded.

"What's wrong with you! You look like a man!" Liam snapped.

"HEY! HEY!" Gibbs called.

"What?!" Abby snapped.

"Oh your back." Liam remarked.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on here?!" Gibbs demanded

"This kid, Gibbs! I can't handle him anymore!" Abby cried.

"Oh yeah and you are a saint. She called me a jerk, Gibbs! Said I was lucky that you didn't send me away." Liam replied.

"Well you have been nothing but trouble since you got here and Gibbs has enough on his mind with poor Tony. I bet he attempted suicide because of you!" Abby accused.

"I bet he did it cause he saw you naked!" Liam retorted.

"That is enough both of you! Abby go wait for me in the living room! Liam go to your room! I am going to clean this mess and then I am going to deal with you two." Gibbs ordered.

"Fine!" Abby snapped.

"Whatever" Liam scoffed.

* * *

Gibbs picked the chicken up off the floor, back into the pan, and then put the pan in the trash. He would have to figure something else out for dinner but before he did that. He would have to deal with whatever the hell had happened between Abby and Liam. He knew that their issues would not be solved overnight. In fact there was a good chance that they would never be on good terms but he wanted to at least get to the bottom of whatever the hell happened.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked from the doorway.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"Since your dinner is ruined. I thought I would go to Raymond's and pick up a couple pizza's. Any suggestion on toppings?" Ducky asked.

"I want a meat lovers. Go see what Abby and Liam want." Gibbs replied gruffly.

"I suppose I will be getting four personal pan pizzas." Ducky commented.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sure that Abby and Liam won't be able to agree and I have been eating a lot of junk food lately. So I would be wise to get their low-carb special." Ducky explained.

"Sounds good then. My billfold is by the door. Take as much as you need." Gibbs replied.

"It is my treat." Ducky replied

"Well thank you. I will treat you to lunch tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs decided that he would deal with Abby first. He imagined that he was going to be too worn out to deal with anything after dealing with Liam. He loved that boy more than anything and he would die for him but saying that boy was a challenge. Was the understatement of the century. He could sympathize though. He hadn't exactly been a model child. Looking back he was probably lucky that Jack lived as long as he did. The way he treated Jack and all he put him through. He should have probably dropped dead when Jethro was still a teenager. The Marines had saved him and he prayed that Liam would find his saving grace before it was too late or he had done too much damage to himself. He was hoping that Abby would be cooperative. She could be difficult at times. Especially when she didn't get her way but he wanted her to know that Liam was his son. He was his flesh and blood and he was just a child and if she couldn't be civil towards him. If she was going to act like an over-grown baby. That she wasn't going to have the always open door policy anymore.

"Abbs, we need to talk." Gibbs said.

"OK" Abby replied.

"You really need to cut Liam some slack." Gibbs started.

"He is a monster!" Abby cried.

"I know he is a challenge but I am home now and I am going to handle his discipline." Gibbs explained.

"OK fine but he is out of hand and you may be better off without him." Abby snapped.

"No! I am not going to throw away my child! He has already been abandoned. That is probably why he is so screwed up. He has a lot of problems but I care very deeply for him. I am going to do my best to fix him and make him see he is loved. If I can do it for Tony. I can do it for anyone." Gibbs explained.

"I know but Gibbs you are in your fifties. Can your heart take a kid like Liam?" Abby asked.

"If Jack could survive to eighty-five after raising me. I can make handle Liam." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs was relieved that Abby managed to cooperate for him. He doubted that she would ever like him but all he cared about was that she treated him with respect and vice-versa. He walked upstairs to Liam's room and found the child sitting on his bed staring out the window.

"Liam?" Gibbs called.

"What?" Liam asked.

"I need to talk to you about how you behaved the passed week while I was taking care of Tony." Gibbs explained.

"I know I was horrible and you are sending me away." Liam replied.

"No Liam I would never..." Gibbs started.

"Don't lie. You don't have to. I know as soon as the DNA tests come in. You will abandon me. I know my mom is just after any money you may have." Liam explained.

"No Liam, I had to get a DNA test done for CPS to release you to me. Without me registering to be a foster-parent and even if I weren't your father. I would still have taken you in as a foster." Gibbs assured.

"Yeah the kids at the home told me. You'd get a sweet paycheck for taking me in." Liam explained.

"No Liam I don't care about money. I actually care about you." Gibbs assured.

"Prove it!" Liam spat.

* * *

**A/N: At least Gibbs knows why Liam is so hateful now. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Truths

Gibbs prayed that things would be better the next day. Abby had left to go back to DC and Liam seemed to be in a better mood that night. He woke up early in the morning to the sound of JJ screaming. He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the baby's room. He picked up his grandson and held him in his arms. It didn't take long for him to realized that JJ was hungry and needed to be changed. He changed JJ's diaper and then walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle out of the fridge. He got it heated up and held it to his mouth. Before long JJ was greedily sucking on the bottle. He was way too old to be caring for a baby but he couldn't just send JJ away. Without risking Tony losing custody when he got out of the hospital. Losing his son would send Tony over the edge for sure.

"Don't worry JJ, your dad will be home soon." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Tony woke to the sound of an alarm blaring. He buried himself under his blanket. Thinking that something bad was happening. Like a dangerous person had escaped their room or somebody had attempted to take her own life. When he saw a light shining above him. He realized that it was his alarm clock and that it was wake up time. He rolled over and shut off the clock. Before climbing out of bed, getting dressed, and following the waiting orderly down to the dining room. He ate breakfast and then it was time to go to group therapy.

"We have somebody new joining us today." The therapist said.

"I am Tony Gibbs." Tony introduced.

"And what is your issue?" The therapist asked.

"I am suicidal" Tony replied.

"What is the cause of your suicidal feelings? Can you pinpoint them?" The therapist asked.

"The past few months have been hell for me. I almost died, my friend was murdered and then I watched his wife die. I also recently found out that my former boss is my real father and things were going great. Then I found out that he had another kid. A little boy that he may be able to form into the strong Marine son he always dreamed of." Tony explained.

"Did your dad tell you that directly or did you find out on your own?" The therapist asked.

"No he never said or even implied that." Tony replied.

"Then what makes you think he is feeling that way?" The therapist asked.

"Everybody is the same." Tony admitted.

"What do you mean?" The therapist asked.

"My adoptive dad hated me. He actually had a secret son with a woman in Mexico and that son was the one he loved. Because he was a real man." Tony explained.

"Your adoptive dad. Tell me more about him." The therapist commented.

"Oh that is more for one on one therapy. Don't the others have to talk?" Tony asked.

"OK but we will bring this back up." The therapist replied.

* * *

Gibbs pushed JJ in his stroller to the general store. The baby was screaming his little head off and had been all day. Even the walk to the store didn't seem to be helping. Normally a walk to the store had the child calmed down in an instant. Gibbs had, had Ducky give him a complete check up and nothing seemed to be wrong at all. He wasn't even showing signs of colic or a growth spurt.

"You miss your dad, don't you?" Gibbs asked.

"Uhh" JJ replied.

"I miss him too but he is working on getting better." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Jethro had taken Jimmy Junior to the general store to pick up something for dinner. Leaving Ducky alone with Liam for the first time. Needless to say the medical examiner was nervous. The child was so unruly that even Jethro couldn't control him all the time. He had made both Abby and Timmy cry when they had watched him. Ducky always saw himself as having a very thick skin but still he wasn't sure how he would be able to handle being berated by a small child. He sat on the front porch and waited for Liam to come home from school. A three thirty on the dot, the child walked up the driveway. His backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Liam?" Ducky called.

"What?!" Liam snapped.

"Jethro took Jimmy to the general store to get some groceries." Ducky explained.

"And this matters to me, because?" Liam asked.

"I just thought you should know." Ducky replied.

"Why didn't he wait for me?" Liam asked.

"I guess he figured that you wouldn't want to go." Ducky replied.

"Well I have homework anyway." Liam replied.

"Well how about you and I do something special tomorrow." Ducky suggested.

"Yeah I'd like that." Liam replied.

"Excellent" Ducky replied.

"What do you want to do?" Liam asked.

"Maybe go to the swimming hole?" Ducky suggested.

"I can't swim." Liam admitted.

"It's probably still to cold for that anyway. Perhaps you could take lessons this summer?" Ducky offered.

"Yeah I would like that." Liam replied.

* * *

Liam walked into his room. He didn't really have homework. He had finished it at recess. Not that anybody wanted to play with him anyway. For the same reason Gibbs hadn't bothered to ask him to go to the store with him. Nobody liked him anyway, because he was so mean to everybody. He didn't really like being mean but that's how his mom had treated him. So that's how he treated everybody else. Besides even if he was nice to his classmates. They would hate him anyway. They all blamed him for what happened to Noah and he blamed himself as well. The accident wouldn't have happened if he hadn't of been made at his mom.

* * *

**A/N: Now we know a little more about Liam. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Sleepless Night

Gibbs was going crazy without his boy. Actually everything was tense with Tony gone. JJ had been unusually cranky and unhappy and Liam seemed to be more withdrawn than usual. If it weren't for Ducky the family would completely disintegrate. Gibbs was keeping sane by operating the woodworking company he was supposed to be running with Tony. Since he was working on his own, rather than with a partner he couldn't take on as much business as he would have liked but he needed to something. Not only to bring cash in but also to keep his mind off of Tony. It was four in the morning and Gibbs was sitting awake; trying to get a screaming JJ back to sleep and sketching out blue-prints for the wardrobe he was building for Widow Johnson's granddaughter. It was just a rough draft but any work he could get done. While trying to soothe the baby or in any time he really had free. Outside of the hours he operated. Which was from eight thirty to three thirty when Liam was in school.

"Jethro? Are you up?" Ducky asked tiredly.

"Yeah JJ is having a rough night." Gibbs explained.

"He's been quite unhappy since Anthony left." Ducky commented.

"I know. It's almost like he knows." Gibbs replied.

"I bet he does." Ducky replied.

"I wish that he was too young to know who people were." Gibbs replied dejectedly.

"Babies know people from birth if they are important enough and Anthony has been raising JJ since he was a week old." Ducky explained.

"So what are you doing up?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just getting a glass of water and checking on young Liam." Ducky replied.

"How is Liam?" Gibbs asked.

"Sleeping" Ducky replied.

"Good he spent so much time up in his room today. I was worried he was napping and wouldn't sleep tonight." Gibbs explained.

"Has he seemed depressed to you lately?" Ducky asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Have you talked to him?" Ducky asked.

"I've tried but he won't listen." Gibbs replied.

"You do realize that he needs the help of a professional, correct?" Ducky asked.

"Rachel is looking for psychologist for him." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Ducky replied.

"Why are my boys so broken? Why didn't I find them in time?" Gibbs asked.

"I wish that I could answer that Jethro but I can't." Ducky replied.

"So I am not a total failure as a father?" Gibbs asked.

"Certainly not!" Ducky assured roughly.

* * *

Tony found himself unable to sleep. He was missing his son worse than usual tonight. He hated that his illness had taken him away from JJ. He loved that kid he really did but if he didn't get help. He never would be able to see JJ grow up and he couldn't do that to his boy. It would be cruel to leave a child orphaned twice. That's why Ed had allowed him to take JJ as his own. He was eternally grateful to Gibbs for taking care of JJ while he was in the hospital and not spreading the news that he was in the hospital around. Tony feared that if Ed found out that he had been admitted to the hospital for treatment for depression. He would challenge him for custody of JJ and if he lost JJ he would want to crawl in a hole and die. Any counseling that he had received in the hospital would be undone and he would be back to square one. Beyond that in fact. He turned around and made sure that his roommate was asleep and no doctors, nurses, or orderlies were walking around outside of his room.

"Good night JJ, I love you and I am gone because I am trying to be the father you deserve but I am sure that Gibbs is taking amazing care of you. He always took great care of me." Tony said aloud.

* * *

It was five thirty before Gibbs could get JJ to sleep. Thankfully Ducky had agreed to get Liam up and ready for school in the morning and he didn't have any orders due for a week and a half and that project was almost completed. He just had to polish and paint it and it would be ready. The wardrobe was to be completed in a month and a half which even with his busy schedule was more than enough time but he didn't want to think about work right now. He climbed into bed and started to fall asleep. He heard JJ crying but Ducky quickly got up and went to comfort the infant. Gibbs wondered how Shannon had managed to raise Kelly almost completely on her own. With him being deployed three to six months out of the year. Gibbs looked at the picture of his girls that he kept beside his bed. He missed them more every day. He could just see Shannon getting JJ to sleep, talking things out with Liam, and promising Tony that he was loved. He could see Kelly holding her nephew, playing with her younger brother, and hugging her older brother to prove that he was loved. Maybe if they were still around Tony wouldn't be so broken and Liam wouldn't be so sullen.

"I wish that I could have my whole family together." Gibbs yawned.

* * *

Liam sat up on his bed. He had managed to pretend to be asleep long enough for Ducky to check on him and for Gibbs to walk around upstairs. He had barely slept the past two nights but he wasn't going to tell Gibbs that. Whenever he had trouble sleeping before, his mom would just get mad at him or make him take sleeping pills which made him feel worse than if he just hadn't slept. Noah's mom had said that those were bad for kids. So from then on either her or Noah's dad would come and get him if he couldn't sleep but they weren't around anymore.

"Liam?" Gibbs asked.

"I just got back from the bathroom." Liam lied.

"No you didn't." Gibbs replied.

"OK fine! I can't sleep!" Liam snapped.

"Did you get any sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Liam admitted.

"Than you are not going to school today." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully things will turn around for the family soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Mental Health Day

A mental health day sounded good to Gibbs, for both him and Liam. He would still take calls and orders but he was going to spend the day inside. Inside just him and Liam talking and getting to know each other a little better. Ducky had agreed to take care of JJ for the day. Gibbs was sitting up, taking his time to read the paper and sipping his third cup of coffee of the day when Liam came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Liam." Gibbs greeted.

"Morning" Liam grumbled.

"Did you get any sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Liam replied.

"You feeling OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Tired" Liam admitted.

"Do you want to go back to bed for a bit?" Gibbs questioned.

"No" Liam replied.

"I am taking a down day just taking orders. So if there is anything you want to do." Gibbs replied.

"I don't want to do anything today." Liam replied.

"OK then" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony was really missing his son. He was hoping that they would clear him to go home soon but if he wanted that. He had to work twice as hard at getting better. He had one on one therapy soon. Unfortunately that meant having to talk about Senior. God he hated that man. He hated him for abusing and abandoning him but more than anything he hated him for killing Breena.

"Come on Tony, it's time for one on one." Dr. Powell called.

"Coming" Tony replied pulling himself up off his bed.

* * *

Tony walked with Dr. Powell down the hall to his office. He leaned back on the couch and waited for the doctor to start the session. He just wanted to get any discussion of Senior over with. Even talking about what happened when Liam came was easier than discussing Senior.

"So Tony tell me about your father." Dr. Powell said.

"My father's great. He loves me even though I am a total Jackass." Tony explained.

"I am sorry your adoptive father." Dr. Powell replied.

"Oh Senior, Senior is a worthless old bastard. God I hate him. OK he's dead. My father shot him and killed him to save my life. Why did he kill him? Because the bastard kidnapped me and my best-friends wife. He was going to kill one of us. He killed Breena." Tony explained.

"I am sorry to hear that." Dr. Powell replied.

"He used her emotional pain against her. Her husband had just been murdered and he used that to kill her. He was going to kill one of us and it should have been me. Now I am raising their son. He was just born and will never know his parents." Tony explained.

"Do you blame yourself for Breena's death, Tony?" Dr. Powell asked.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Tony demanded.

"Because it wasn't your fault." Dr. Powell replied.

"Yes it was! I am a federal agent and I couldn't save her! I am a failure!" Tony snapped.

"Tony you certainly are not a failure." Dr. Powell replied.

"I think I have had enough for today." Tony said.

"OK but we are making up for it tomorrow." Dr. Powell replied.

"Fine" Tony agreed.

* * *

Ducky was alone with JJ. He absolutely adored being with that child. James Douglas Junior was so much like Mr. Palmer. Sometimes it would take his breath away. He remembered in the short time Breena had with him, she had commented on how much he looked like his dad and how much she was going to love being with him. It broke his heart to think that the child had lost both of his parents before he was even a week old. His father had died before he was even born. The thing that gave him hope was knowing that JJ was being raised by Anthony and Jethro. Anthony was fighting so hard to get back to him. When he was around Anthony was a great and loving father. Jethro made an amazing grandfather and was doing a wonderful job caring for JJ in Tony's absence.

"gaaahhh" JJ cooed.

"You are a very lucky young man James. To be surrounded by such loving and wonderful people. I just wish that you could have known your parents." Ducky told the child.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the living room and found Liam asleep on the couch. He was relieved to see that his son was finally getting a little sleep. It seemed that he had not gotten any sleep the night before and it wasn't because of JJ's crying. Gibbs had taken him downstairs when he got really loud. So that he wouldn't wake Ducky or Liam. He sat down on the couch and ran his hand through Liam's hair. He hadn't noticed until today how much alike his son's looked. They looked alike and they had very similar personalities. He just hoped that Liam would be able to outgrow, overcome, or whatever you were supposed to say his depression before he became suicidal like Tony. Maybe when Tony got home he could help Liam. They were so similar and Tony was way better with broken children than he could ever hope to be.

"Is lunch ready?" Liam asked sleepily.

"We are having sandwiches. So you can eat whenever you want." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Liam yawned.

* * *

Liam nibbled on his sandwich. Gibbs was outback putting the finishing touches on the wardrobe he had been building. Apparently the ladies granddaughter was coming sooner than expected and she needed it done by the next morning. Liam finished his lunch and walked out back to the wood-shop.

"Hey" Liam greeted.

"Hi Liam are you feeling better?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Liam replied.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

"Can I help you with that?" Liam asked.

"Have you ever done woodworking before?" Gibbs asked.

"With my grandfather." Liam replied.

"Well OK then just go put on some goggles and do exactly what I say." Gibbs replied happily, wondering if he had finally won Liam over.

* * *

**A/N: Will woodworking be the thing to bond Liam and Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Opening Up

Gibbs could not believe it, Liam had electively come out and talked to him. He had even offered to help with his project. He should have thought of asking Liam to help him with a project sooner. After all it was wood-working that had bonded Jethro and Jackson. When Jethro was going through his rough years. Which had when Ann got sick and ended only after he had gone into the Marines and met Shannon. He was more excited than he had been in a long time that Liam had actually come out and asked him to help. Even more exciting he had said more than three words at a time to him that weren't filled with rage, frustration, or disappointment. His excitement was quickly replaced with a feeling of nervousness. He had to do this carefully because if he fucked this up. Liam may never come to him again. Which could make the next eight years unbearable for both of them.

"So what should I do?" Liam asked kneeling down.

"Well I am almost done with this. I just need to sand it, varnish it, and paint it. Now I don't want you handling varnish just yet but I probably will do that while you are in school tomorrow but we can paint once the varnish is dry." Gibbs explained.

"What color are we painting it?" Liam asked.

"It's for a nine year old girl so pink." Gibbs replied.

"Gross" Liam replied.

"First rule of running a business Liam do what the customer wants unless you know that it will harm the customer, you, or somebody else." Gibbs explained.

"That much pink may make me puke up everything I have eaten in my entire life." Liam replied.

"You sound like me at that age. So what's your favorite color? Mine is brown." Gibbs replied.

"Yellow" Liam replied.

"That was my wife Shannon's favorite color too." Gibbs replied.

"She take off with some whore and replace Tony with an adorable set of twins and a series of babies and toddlers from every continent?" Liam asked.

"No she died along with our daughter." Gibbs explained.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Liam apologized.

"Rule six never apologize." Gibbs replied.

"You make me apologize." Liam commented.

"I guess I should change that one to only apologize if you do something wrong." Gibbs stated.

"That would be good." Liam replied.

"Anyway my other three wives cheated on me. Really glad I didn't have kids with any of them. Would hate for a child to be caught up in that drama." Gibbs explained.

"Didn't it affect Tony at all?" Liam asked.

"Nope Tony was an adult already before Shannon and Kelly died. Besides I just found out Tony was mine a few months ago and I have only known him for about fourteen years." Gibbs explained.

"Why? You said before that Shannon was his mom?" Liam asked.

"Shannon's mom made her give him to her older brother to raise and once Senior had Tony he wouldn't let Shannon see him." Gibbs explained.

"Was Tony at least loved by his adoptive father?" Liam asked.

"No he was horribly abused. Tony's father was a well he was a worthless bastard." Gibbs replied.

"Did he get out of that life before he was grown?" Liam asked.

"Senior abandoned him at boarding school when he was twelve but he still manged to keep making the kids life hell." Gibbs explained.

"Poor Tony" Liam sighed.

"He's loved now and so are you. Don't ever forget that." Gibbs replied.

"Do you really care?" Liam asked.

"Of course I do what would make you think that I didn't care about you?" Gibbs asked.

"I have met like four other guys who my mom insisted was my real father. They always love me for a while but give up on me when the DNA tests come through and it turns out that I am not their kid. Why would you be any different?" Liam asked.

"They wouldn't hand you over to me until I had proved that you were my son and even if you hadn't of been mine I would have adopted you." Gibbs explained.

"Really why?" Liam asked.

"Yes because I love children and I want to help and protect them." Gibbs replied.

"I am glad that somebody cares about me again. My grandpa did but he died a few years ago." Liam explained.

"You don't have any friends?" Gibbs asked.

"No everybody at school hates me." Liam replied.

"I am sorry to hear that but I am sure that it will all blow over before you know it." Gibbs assured.

"No they hate me and they always will." Liam sighed.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because of what I did." Liam replied.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked.

"I killed my best friend!" Liam snapped.

* * *

Gibbs felt everything that he had built in the past half-hour shatter. Liam had been so relaxed and happy and now his eyes will filled with tears and he was rocking back and forth with his arms were crossed protectively across his chest. Maybe he could fix this but he would have to handle it delicately.

"Liam?" Gibbs offered softly.

"What?" Liam sniffed.

"What happened to your friend?" Gibbs asked.

"His name was Noah and I killed him. I killed him and his parents." Liam explained.

"How could you have killed Noah? You are ten." Gibbs asked.

"It was raining and my mom forgot to pick me up from soccer again. Finally the coach called my emergency contact, Noah's mom. They loaded up into their car and went to pick me up. They were hit and killed by a drunk driver going way too fast down the wet road." Liam explained.

"Liam that wasn't your fault." Gibbs assured.

"I know but my classmates tell me different." Liam replied.

* * *

**A/N: Liam FINALLY opened up to Gibbs. I may skip ahead a bit for the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Further Issues

Gibbs could not believe what he had just heard. His youngest son's words stung his heart and knocked the air from his lungs. He knew that Liam had his demons but he was not expecting anything like this. He remembered Liam mentioning a Noah but he had claimed that Noah had moved and wasn't aloud to give out his address. He had no idea what to do in this situation. How do you convince a ten year old that he didn't kill his best friend? If it was before he would be able to at least try no problem but after everything that happened to Tony. He was completely gun shy. Scared that if he said the wrong thing Liam would end up in the same boat as Tony.

"So what are you going to do? Disown because I killed Noah?" Liam asked.

"No Liam I could never disown you." Gibbs assured.

"But you do blame me, right?" Liam asked.

"No Liam it was not your fault. It was the fault of the drunk driver." Gibbs said.

"Why won't my classmates realize that?" Liam asked.

"Was Noah well liked?" Gibbs asked.

"He was the most popular boy in school. Everybody loved him. He was smart, strong, athletic, and funny." Liam explained.

"Sometimes when somebody dies especially if their death was untimely. It is really hard to accept and you are so distraught that you will point fingers and blame innocent people." Gibbs explained.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Sometimes you blame yourself. Other times it's just easier to have somebody to blame. Grief does crazy things to people." Gibbs explained.

"Maybe that is the answer for some people but not for my classmates." Liam replied.

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"They blame me because I am a nobody. I was just the weird poor kid, whose mom slept around a lot. I am stupid, weak, I am not funny, and I have no athletic ability at all." Liam explained.

"Do your classmates think it would be better if you were dead?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Liam replied.

"Have you told a teacher?" Gibbs asked.

"They feel the same way." Liam replied.

"Your teacher wants you dead?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir" Liam replied.

"You're not lying to me, right?" Gibbs asked.

"I wish that I was." Liam replied.

"This is very serious Liam." Gibbs replied.

"What the hell can you do?!" Liam demanded.

"I am going to the sheriff." Gibbs replied.

"Don't bother" Liam replied.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Noah's dad was a cop and they all hate me too." Liam replied.

"I have to at least try." Gibbs stated.

"What if they won't help?" Liam asked.

"Then I will call my friends from NCIS back in DC and they will help me out." Gibbs explained.

"They will? You promise?" Liam asked.

"Cross my heart." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Liam seemed satisfied with Gibbs's vow to protect him. Gibbs grabbed Liam's hand and guided him out of the workshop and back into the house. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the kitchen tables and called to Ducky that he was taking Liam somewhere. Gibbs walked Liam to the police station. They walked through the front door and up to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" The officer working the desk that day asked.

"Yes my son, Liam is being threatened by his classmates and teacher." Gibbs replied.

"What kind of threats?" The officer asked.

"They say that I need to die because it is my fault that Noah Valmer is dead." Liam explained.

"Come with me and I will get your official statement for the police report." The officer replied.

"You really are going to help me?" Liam asked.

"Yes I am son. Why wouldn't I?" The officer asked.

"Because everybody loved Officer Valmer and it is my fault that him and his family are dead." Liam explained.

"I miss Officer Valmer as much as the next guy but that is no reason to threaten anyone or not help them." The officer explained.

* * *

Tony pushed his food around his plate. He couldn't figure it out. He had been doing so well then all of the sudden he started beating himself up over the deaths of Jimmy and Breena again. He wondered if he would ever be able to forgive himself and move on from what had happened. He knew that it was his dad's fault. DiNozzo Senior had used Breena's vulnerability to kill her. Tony wanted to separate himself from DiNozzo Senior. Even if Senior wasn't his real father. They were still bound by their name but did they have to be? Hadn't Shannon given him a different name? She had, but would it make any difference at all? He had to at least give it a try. He would do anything to get better and get back to his son. He was doing this not just for himself and Gibbs but also and mostly for JJ.

"What are you thinking about Mr. Gibbs?" A nurse asked.

"What I am going to do when I get out of here." Tony replied.

"And what will that be?" The nurse asked.

"I am going to change my name." Tony replied.

"To what?" The nurse asked.

"The name my birth mother gave me. Before I was basically kidnapped by the man who raised me and my life went to hell." Tony explained.

"How old were you when you were basically kidnapped?" The nurse asked.

"Just over an hour old.' Tony replied.

"Your life has been that bad since you were a tiny baby?" The nurse asked.

"Yes but my birth mother loved me and my birth father adores me. That is why I am taking the name my mother gave me." Tony explained.

"Do you think that will help?" The nurse asked.

"It can't hurt." Tony replied.

"So what will your new name be? You never told me." The nurse asked.

"Luke Jethro, after my birth father and grandfather.." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: Will the officers be able to help Liam? Will changing his name help Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: Please vote in my poll for my new story.**


	27. Trust

Even though the Stillwater Police Department had listened to Liam and seemed to take him seriously there were still concerns. It didn't do anything for the fear and pain that his classmates and teacher's abuse had caused him. Even if the tormentors were brought to justice. It would never be able to undo what had been done to the child. Gibbs now had two sons living with unimaginable guilt over a death that was in no way their fault. Tony was getting intensive in patient treatment for his daemons but Gibbs was hoping to prevent Liam from ending up in the same situation. After returning from the police station, Liam had retreated to the safety of his room. Gibbs let his son have his privacy but as it got to be close to dinner time. He needed to ask the child what he wanted to eat.

"Liam?" Gibbs called from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Liam asked.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Liam replied.

"I am proud of you for what you did today." Gibbs replied.

"I didn't do anything." Liam argued.

"Yes you did. You were very brave to tell me and the police what has been happening to you." Gibbs explained.

"But I tattled." Liam commented.

"You tattled on people who were saying they wanted you dead." Gibbs corrected.

"Maybe I should just die." Liam replied.

"No Liam, don't ever say that." Gibbs pleaded.

"You ever cause somebody to die?" Liam asked.

"My agent Kate died under my watch. I was no more than two feet away when she was shot. I should have seen the shooter but I didn't and she got killed." Gibbs explained.

"Did everybody tell you that you deserved to die?" Liam asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"You didn't kill Kate! You were never blamed for her death! You will never understand!" Liam snapped.

"You are right, I have never was blamed for anybody's death but I know somebody who was." Gibbs replied.

"Let me guess your friend LJ Tibbs?" Liam guess sarcastically.

"The LJ part is right but his last name is Moore." Gibbs explained.

"Assuming this LJ is real can he help me?" Liam asked.

"Get your shoes on and we can go ask him." Gibbs replied.

* * *

LJ Moore slammed the back of his truck shut and walked towards his backyard. He was much happier in his retired life in Stillwater than he was living in the retirement home out in DC. Truthfully the only reason he lived in that home. Was because it was the only place he could afford that hadn't been over taken by college kids. His first year in Stillwater he had mostly helped Jackson Gibbs manage the store and his personal life. Watching his friend deteriorate and than die had been hard on him but he had come through. Now that Jack was gone. He was just enjoying his retirement. He was doing a lot of woodworking and reconnecting with his old friends from before he had left Stillwater.

"LJ!" A voice called from the front yard.

"Around back!" LJ called.

* * *

Gibbs stood with Liam in front of the home of his friend and namesake. Besides Tony, who wouldn't be able to help Liam any time soon. LJ Moore was about the only person Gibbs knew and trusted who would be able to get Liam through his guilt over his friend's death. Even if the person LJ had been accused of killing, was dying anyway. He still endured blame and threats. Contrary to what Gibbs had thought, Jack was not the only person who hated LJ for Anne's death. In fact Jack was one of the kinder ones. Gibbs called to LJ and LJ called back that he was in the back yard. Gibbs glanced back at Liam and then the pair walked to the backyard.

"Jethro? To what do I owe the pleasure?" LJ asked.

"I was hoping that you could help my friend." Gibbs replied.

"I might be able to help, who's your friend?" LJ asked.

"LJ this is my son Liam." Gibbs replied.

"You got Lynn's boy now?" LJ asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"LJ?" Liam asked.

"You guys know each other?" Gibbs asked.

"Lynn told me that the boy was mine just after I moved back here. Only had him one day before she "remembered" that it wasn't me. Found out later that she found out I was poor and she did things like this all the time for money." LJ explained.

"Yeah I get it! My mom is a slut and money grubber! I am nothing!" Liam snapped.

"No, Liam..." Gibbs started.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Liam snapped before he took off running.

* * *

Liam ran from LJ's backyard. He knew that he was stupid for trusting Gibbs. He should have known that even though Gibbs was his biological father and seemed to genuinely care for him. He was just like everybody else. He just wanted to rub his face in the fact that his mom was a slut and only wanted money and that he had killed Noah. Liam knew what he had to do. He had to get out of Stillwater and fast. But where would he go? He didn't have any money and he didn't have anywhere to go. Most of his "dads" lived outside of Stillwater but none of them wanted him. The only two people who had acted like they wanted him were Gibbs and LJ and they and had just humiliated him. He needed to get money and fast. He did the only thing he could think of. He ran to Gibbs's house, grabbe the emergency envelope and ran back out of the house before Ducky even noticed that he was gone or so he thought.

"Where are you going young man?" Ducky questioned.

"I was running away." Liam admitted.

"Why on Earth would you run away?" Ducky asked.

"I killed Noah and everybody is making fun of me for my mom." Liam admitted.

"I am sorry to hear that but you can never run away from your problems. No matter where you go they will always catch-up with you. They will only even start to go away if you face them." Ducky explained.

* * *

**A/N: Good thing Ducky caught Liam but he is still a flight risk. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Found Help

LJ Moore's comments made Gibbs wonder just how many men Lynn had been with. Liam had remarked that she had accused six other men of being his father. He had been pretty drunk at the party where he met her. It was a bad week for him and he had gotten out of control. She was gone before he woke up leaving only a note. Claiming that "That night was the best night she'd had since her husband had died and that she had an early meeting." He remembered feeling so stupid falling for the same idiotic lie that he had used on girls in his early days in the Marine's. Maybe he deserved it, he had broken many hearts. Until he met Shannon and she made him into a better man. If only he hadn't been so drunk and stupid. Maybe he could have been Lynn's, Shannon and they could have raised Liam together. Maybe she was too far gone. He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly forgot that LJ was walking around with him trying to find Liam. Who had taken off running not long after LJ's revelation.

"I didn't even remember her." LJ commented.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"That Lynn lady and trust me I'd remember her." LJ replied.

"She's a slut who hurt her kid." Gibbs replied.

"I figured when she came back for Liam. Anyway she told me that she just remembered the name Leroy Jethro." LJ explained.

"How the hell did she get us mixed up? All we have in common is our name and the fact that we are both males." Gibbs explained.

"You said that she was easy." LJ commented.

"God! She hurt her son so much." Gibbs snapped, punching a tree.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" LJ asked.

"No I was hoping you would help Liam with a problem he's been having." Gibbs replied.

"What's up?" LJ asked.

"This friend of his was killed in an accident while they his parents and him were going to get Liam from soccer practice. Lynn was too busy." Gibbs explained.

"That's tragic" LJ replied.

"Anyway all of his friends blame him for the kid's death and Liam is feeling pretty guilty too. I was hoping that you could help him. You know tell him what you went through after my mom died. I know it's different but it could help." Gibbs explained.

"I don't think I could help I am not great with kids but my nephew is a child psychologist and he only lives about thirty minutes away." LJ explained.

"Think he could help? Gibbs asked.

"He's gotten through to kids in a lot worse situations." LJ replied.

"Now we just have to find him." Gibbs remarked.

"There! In Jack's front yard!" LJ cried.

"Oh thank God." Gibbs remarked.

* * *

Ducky was fully prepared to get the wrath of Gibbs for not calling right away and telling him that Liam was safe at home. He had meant too but as soon as he got Liam talked down JJ started screaming and he couldn't hear anything but screaming. It took nearly twenty minutes to get the child calmed down. By the time he did, Jethro and LJ were walking through the door, with Liam following close behind.

"When did Liam get here, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Twenty minutes ago." Ducky replied.

"Twenty minutes?!" Gibbs roared.

"I meant to call you but JJ started crying and I only just got him calmed down." Ducky explained.

"I understand now. Did Liam say anything when he got home? Gibbs asked.

"I had to talk him out of running away." Ducky replied.

"Is that so?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm a joke here. A joke and a monster." Liam replied.

"No you are not." Gibbs assured.

"Then why does it feel that way?" Liam asked.

"Because you are grieving. Go to your room and calm down a bit more. I will be in to talk with you in a few minutes." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs hoped that all the progress he had made with Liam in the past twenty-four hours that he would be able to talk him down pretty easily. He hoped that the incident with LJ didn't undo everything that he had done. Because he feared if everything was undone he would never be able to get back Liam's trust.

"What exactly happened to Liam?" Ducky asked.

"His best friend died and he blames himself." Gibbs explained.

"Tragic" Ducky remarked.

"Even worse his classmates think that it should have been him. His teacher even said that he should have died instead." Gibbs added.

"A teacher said that to a child?" Ducky gasped.

"Yes but Liam and I reported it to the police." Gibbs explained.

"Are they going to help?" Ducky asked.

"They are looking into it which is all they can do until they have proof." Gibbs explained.

"Hopefully they can get Liam justice." Ducky replied.

"If they can't. I will." Gibbs grunted.

* * *

Liam waited in his room for Gibbs, he wondered if he could trust Gibbs. He wanted to trust Gibbs but he had trouble trusting anybody. The last person he had trusted was Noah and his family. They had claimed that they would always be there for him and they still would. If not for the drunk driver. He would still have at least one true friend ally if it weren't for that accident.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked coming into Liam's room.

"Yeah" Liam lied.

"Sorry about before I didn't know you knew LJ." Gibbs commented.

"She was with every single, straight, male in town. What did you expect?" Liam asked.

"I guess you're right." Gibbs sighed.

"So is LJ going to help me?" Liam asked.

"He's not great with kids but his nephew is a child psychologist and he said that he would be more than willing to help you." Gibbs explained.

"Even knowing what I did?" Liam asked.

"He'd be breaking his oath if he denied you treatment." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Liam agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Finally somebody to help Liam. Now he just needs somebody his age to be his friend. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Therapy

Liam's first appointment with Dr. Moore was on a Wednesday afternoon. Gibbs left a note on the door of his shop that he had taken his son to a doctor's appointment and to call him and leave a voice-mail or leave a message with Ducky. Gibbs had called Rachel and asked her about Dr. Moore. She had said that he was a good doctor and she had actually looked into him but at the time he was not accepting anymore patients. LJ had actually pulled some strings and gotten his nephew to take on an extra patient even though he already had a full load.

"Do you think that Dr. Moore will be able to help me?" Liam asked.

"He should, Rachel Cranston said that he was the best in this area." Gibbs explained.

"Why couldn't Rachel see me?" Liam asked.

"It would be too hard for us to meet once a week and she doesn't usually take on kids this young. Thirteen is the youngest she's ever treated." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Liam replied.

* * *

Tony remained mostly silent during his group therapy session. He didn't have much to say and they had two newcomers who were telling their stories. He remembered his first day. He struggled so much with telling the group what had happened. It was getting easier to discuss what Senior had done but he doubted he would ever be able to do it without getting choked up.

"Tony?" Dr. Robertson asked.

"What is it doctor?" Tony replied.

"You have been unusually quit. Is everything OK?" Dr. Robertson asked.

"I am fine but the new people were doing their stories and I don't have much to share." Tony explained.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Dr. Robertson asked

"Yes almost nightly." Tony admitted.

"The same ones?" Dr. Robertson asked.

"Yes, reliving what happened to Breena and that my dad comes back for JJ." Tony explained.

"Tell me about the dreams about your father coming back for your son." Dr. Robertson replied.

"I am alone with JJ. I leave long enough to use the bathroom or go get something from the other room and when I come back Senior is slitting JJ's throat." Tony explained.

"Any reason that he is slitting JJ's throat? As I understand Jimmy was blown up and Breena was shot or am I mistaken?" Dr. Robertson asked.

"No Jimmy was blown up and Breena was shot." Tony verified.

"Then why is he slitting JJ's throat?" Dr. Robertson asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied nervously.

* * *

Liam kicked the table in front of his seat. He had never been to a psychologist before but his guidance cooler had told his parents numerous times that he needed one. Especially after what had happened to Noah but Lynn and his father never cared to get him help. His dad was never around much and Lynn thought that anything for him was a waste of money.

"Liam stop that." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Liam replied as he stopped kicking.

"Thank you" Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure you want to pay for this?" Liam asked.

"You need help I don't mind paying." Gibbs replied.

"My mom said that I took enough of her money." Liam commented.

"I don't mind spending money if I know that it will help you. It doesn't mean that you can have anything you want but I am going to help you get better." Gibbs explained.

"Liam Gibbs?" The receptionist called.

"Go ahead" Gibbs whispered.

"Mr. Gibbs it would be wise if you came back too." The receptionist explained.

"Oh OK" Gibbs replied standing up and following his son.

* * *

Liam sat on the couch in the psychologist's office. Gibbs was sitting in an armchair to the left of the couch and there was a second arm chair in front of the couch. Dr. Moore's office was a rectangular shaped room that was painted light blue. There was a bookcase against one wall, a table and chairs in one corner and a box of toys in another. Dr. Moore walked into the room and took the open seat. He was a tall man with fluffy black hair and brown eyes. He wore wire framed glasses, dress pants, and a button down shirt.

"So you must be Liam." Dr. Moore guessed pointing to Liam.

"Yes sir" Liam replied.

"So you are Gibbs?" Dr. Moore asked Gibbs.

"Yes sir" Gibbs replied.

"OK, you are eleven right Liam?" Dr. Moore asked.

"Yes sir" Liam replied.

"Tell me about Noah." Dr. Moore instructed.

"He was my best and only friend. We met on the first day of kindergarten. I cried and he was the only person who was nice to me. My mom and step-dad didn't care for me very much but Noah's parents were always letting me stay over and making sure that I had proper food and clothing." Liam explained.

"What about the day Noah died?" Dr. Moore asked.

"Noah and I had soccer after school but Noah's asthma was acting up so his mom made him skip practice. After practice let out all the other kids were picked up and my coach had to get to his other job but my mom never showed. I called Noah and him and his parents came to get me. I was waiting and I heard the crash." Liam explained.

"What did you do after you heard the crash?" Dr. Moore asked.

"I ran towards the sound. It was raining and I saw that it was Noah's car. The fire department came and started to get them out of the car using the jaws of life. Somebody pulled me away but I still saw. Noah's parents were both dead but Noah was alive and he was crying. I tried to run towards him but the person holding me held me back." Liam explained.

"I am sorry you had to see that." Dr. Moore replied taken aback, he had never heard a child tell a story like that in so much detail.

* * *

**A/N: Tony and Liam are finally opening up. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Summer

It was now the middle of the summer. Liam was coming along great in his therapy and would be going to a special summer camp for children like him after the fourth of July. Tony was still in the rehab center struggling to come to terms with his issues. He had been doing great and then he had hit a roadblock and was not getting better. Gibbs was still running the handyman service on his own. Business was going great. He even had to start a waiting list for woodworking and outsource some of the repair business to LJ Moore. LJ was unable to work full time but could do projects and lighter duties. Ducky was still living with the Gibbs family. Helping with the boys and Jethro; cooking, cleaning, and offering moral support for Liam and Jethro.

* * *

Jethro wiped the sawdust off of his hands and walked from his wood-shop into the main part of the house. He could hear JJ crying for his dinner from the living room. He grabbed some formula from the freezer and heated it on the stove. He entered the living room, picked JJ up, and started to feed his grandson. JJ had grown so much since Tony left. Once JJ was done eating he put him back in the playpen and walked back to the kitchen.

"Good evening, Jethro done with the woodworking for the evening?" Ducky asked.

"I think so." Gibbs replied.

"Excellent, has young JJ had his dinner yet?" Ducky asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Excellent is there anything I can do?" Ducky asked.

"No I am OK." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs grabbed a packet of rice, the leftover beef, and a stir-fry starter mix, a package of frozen peppers. Liam liked stir-fry pretty well. So he tried to make it as much as possible. He poured the ingredients into a skillet, put it on the stove, and turned it on. He walked back into the living room and picked JJ up. He was impressed by how well adjusted a baby JJ was. After all he had been through. He was still so happy and calm. He was two weeks away from being six months old. Gibbs had no idea where all the time had gone. He wondered if Tony would ever have his own child. He knew that he loved JJ but after all he had endured in his life. Tony may not want to grow his family any further. He had a hard enough time to decide to take JJ in and JJ was an orphan facing an uncertain future.

"Hey Gibbs" Liam greeted.

"Hi Liam, what do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"Dinner ready?" Liam asked.

"About an hour." Gibbs replied.

"Can I go for a walk?" Liam asked.

"Yes; don't go too far, look both ways before crossing the street, try to stick to the sidewalk, don't talk to anybody, take your phone and call me if anybody gives you any trouble." Gibbs instructed.

"Of course" Liam replied.

"Be back by seven thirty!" Gibbs called.

* * *

Tony starred blankly at his uneaten plate of food. He had been having a terrible time the past few weeks. He had been doing so well his first month in the hospital. There had even been talk of his release. Then the nightmares started. The same one every night. The dream about Senior slitting JJ's throat, right in front of him. At first he coped the best he could. He talked about it in both group and one on one therapy. He even took an extra half-hour session when he needed it. It worked for a while and then out of the blue, he just started to fall apart. His fear started to take over. He couldn't even blink without seeing that horrible images. He stopped eating, stopped talking in therapy, and it was a fight to get him up in the morning. All the progress he had made was completely undone.

"Tony? Are you done?" Charlotte one of the nurses asked.

"Yes" Tony mumbled.

"Are you sure? Kitchen is closed for the night." Charlotte asked.

"I am sure." Tony replied.

"OK do you want to go back to your room or to the common area?" Charlotte asked.

"My room, I want to go to bed." Tony replied.

* * *

_Tony set JJ in the playpen and walked out of the room. He walked to the bathroom, finished his business, and headed back to the living room. Senior had JJ by the legs, he withdrew a knife from his pocket, and forced it across JJ's throat. Tony ran and tried to to stop it but it was too late. Senior dropped his son's body hard on the ground. Tony bent over and picked up the tiny body. Suddenly Senior was years younger. Tony got a glimpse of himself and JJ"s body. He was a little kid and JJ looked like him and Senior instead of Jimmy. He could hear screams but instead of Ducky or Gibbs it was a woman. No it was his mother, no it wasn't his mother. It was one of his stepmother's. He tried to run but Senior grabbed him and started beating him. The last thing he remembered before falling into unconsciousness was the sound of a gunshot..._

* * *

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" Tony screamed as he bolted up in a cold sweat. He tried to breathe but air would not find his lungs. He sat there gasping and screaming. Tears had formed in his eyes. He hated this feeling. He was so scared. The lights of his room switched on and one of the night nurses ran into his room.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Joy asked.

"Bad dream" Tony wheezed.

"Do you need me to get you a doctor?" Joy asked.

"N...N...Nooo" Tony wheezed.

"Tony?" Joy asked.

"Huhihiuhuhuhuuhu" Tony wheezed.

"Tony?" Joy asked.

"Gibbs I need Gibbs." Tony wheezed before passing out onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Tony reliving some serious trauma. Hopefully Gibbs coming to his rescue will help. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Breathless

Gibbs remembered thinking that it was overall a pretty good night as he climbed into bed. Liam was compliant with him and JJ was in a good mood. He had completed one of his major projects and got a good start on another and Ducky had, had a nice talk with one of the widows in town. So when he heard his phone ring and saw that it was a call from Tony's hospital. He was expecting it to be good news. He wasn't sure why he thought they would be calling with good news at almost eleven o'clock at night. Everything had been going so well for everyone else that he was just expecting there to be good news all around.

"Yes, this is Jethro Gibbs."

"Yes I am the emergency contact for Tony Gibbs."

"No that's not a misprint he really did have the plague."

"And he was transferred to which hospital?"

"Yeah I will be there as soon as I can."

"Do anything you need to before I get there."

"Great, bye"

* * *

Ducky was lying in bed thinking about his talk with Beverly. She was a lovely woman right around his age. She had made it clear that she was not looking for a romantic relationship. At least not right now. She had only lost her husband of nearly sixty years three months earlier. He understood but it was nice to at least have a friend in Stillwater. It looked like he would be living here for a while. Maybe even permanently. As long as Anthony was in the hospital, Jethro would need help with Liam and JJ and when Anthony was home he would likely need help with his son. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he did not miss Washington DC at all. That place was filled with memories of Jimmy. He loved Jimmy and the memories were nice but at the same time it was hard to live with all those memories and know that he would never see his surrogate son again. He was almost asleep when he heard a frantic knocking on his door.

"DUCKY! DUCKY! WAKE-UP, DUCKY!" Gibbs called frantically.

"I am up, Jethro. Come on in." Ducky replied hastily.

"Tony is in the hospital!" Gibbs yelled as he burst into the room.

"I know that. He is getting helped out for depression." Ducky replied.

"No they had to take him to a real hospital. I don't know what happened. They don't even know. He had a nightmare and when he woke up he had trouble breathing. He passed out and they had to put him on oxygen." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear, where is he?" Ducky asked.

"Columbia County, same place he was after the suicide attempt." Gibbs replied.

"Do you need me to take you out there?" Ducky asked.

"No I need you to take care of the boys. I will call you as soon as I get some news." Gibbs replied.

"I am sure that he will be just fine. He likely just panicked. His lungs are weak and he is more susceptible than others." Ducky explained.

"Yeah you are right. Still he is unconscious and I need to go out there. I have medical power of attorney but I pray I don't have to make any decisions." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Gibbs drove as fast as his truck would go. He needed to get to his boy. Why did trouble and sickness seem to draw themselves to Tony? What kind of nightmare did he have that made him wake up unable to breathe? When did those nightmares start anyway? The nurse he had talked to said that the nightmares happened almost nightly but this was the first time he had such a severe reaction. He got to Columbia County Hospital, parked his truck, jumped out, and ran inside almost colliding with the reception desk in the process.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My son, Tony Gibbs was brought in earlier. He was having trouble breathing and unconscious. Where is he?" Gibbs ordered.

"Mr. Gibbs is in room 234 bed B but sir visiting hours are over and you cannot run like that through a hospital. I know you are worried but you must think of the staff, patients, and your fellow visitors." The receptionist explained.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied making his way to the elevator.

* * *

Tony was seemingly trapped in his nightmare. He saw Senior slitting the baby's throat and he heard his step-mom's screams and the sound of the gun firing. There was blood all over the living room. It was all coming back to him. He was twelve years old and it was just before he was whisked away to boarding school. Somehow over the course of his life since than, he had convinced himself that Senior had just sent him away for no reason. Now he was remembering the truth. He had tried to call the cops but when they came, Senior said that he was just trying to get attention. That he was starting a new school in the morning and had a bad case of nerves. The officers had believed Senior and given him a stern lecture on calling the police with such serious allegations. They didn't even look at the house. They just yelled at him. Late that night he was violently shaken awake, his things were already packed and he was practically thrown downstairs and into the car. When he asked Senior why. The next thing he knew he was at Rhode Island Military Academy. When he asked Senior why all this was happening so fast. His father had replied that he needed to be away. "Sp he wouldn't cause any trouble." God his dad had sent him away so that he could get away with murder. He felt like he was being choked. Where was he? Had Senior come back for justice? He felt trapped in the darkness but could smell antiseptic and hear the beep of a heart-monitor and the hiss of a ventilator.

"Tony? Are you OK? It's OK? I am right here." Gibbs said.

"Help me dad, I am scared." Tony pleaded.

* * *

**A/N: Tony has a ventilator down his throat. He could not physically speak but he thought those words and Gibbs heard them. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	32. Wake Me Up

Gibbs was filled with dread. Tony was unconscious, with a tube shoved down his throat but still he could sense that his son was filled with fear. He swore that he heard Tony say that he was scared and needed him. He didn't know what to do. He wished that Tony would wake up and not need the vent so he could tell him what was wrong. All he knew was that Tony had been having nightmares. That was all the hospital worker had been allowed to tell him. He understood and respected HIPPA laws but he wished that somebody could just tell him what was wrong with his son. He could not imagine a nightmare so severe it would put a grown man into this state. Even with Tony's fragile lungs.

"You are safe Tony. Come back to me and I will help you through whatever the hell this is." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

Tony felt his dad's warm hands on his forehead and chest. He wished that his dad being present would make him feel better but right now it felt like nothing would ever make him feel better again. He was trapped in that nightmare universe and nothing would bring him back. He wished that he really could speak and tell Gibbs just how scared he really was. He had tried to speak but the words must not have come out of his mouth. He wondered why he hadn't been able to speak. Then it hit him, his throat hurt, and he could hear and smell a hospital. He had ventilator in his throat. God, what had happened to him now? Would he be able to wake up or would he be trapped in this universe forever? All he wanted to do was wake up and be safe. The only place he wanted to be was home with Gibbs. Even if he lived in his own house. At least he would still be close to his dad. Just a few feet away. There wasn't even a fence anymore. All he had to do was go out his backdoor and he could see Gibbs's backdoor. Why was he so broken? Why was he so lost? Why the hell was he unsurprising these memories now? Why now after all of these years?

* * *

Liam got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He had therapy in the afternoon and Gibbs had to work the rest of the day but he was thinking about asking Ducky to walk him down to the swimming hole or maybe riding his bike to LJ Moore's house. He took a seat at the table and waited for Gibbs to come and get him breakfast. Almost an hour passed and Gibbs still hadn't come down. Finally Ducky came down carrying JJ in his arms.

"Good morning, Liam." Ducky greeted.

"Morning, Ducky" Liam yawned.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ducky asked.

"No I was waiting for Gibbs to come down." Liam replied.

"Gibbs is not home." Ducky replied.

"He was here last night. Where is he?" Liam asked.

"He had to go to the hospital, Anthony is sick." Ducky explained.

"What's wrong with him?" Liam asked.

"Trouble breathing" Ducky replied.

"Does he have asthma or something?" Liam asked.

"No he had the plague a few years back and it caused him permanent damage." Ducky replied.

"The plague? Seriously?" Liam asked.

"Yes he did. It is a long story." Ducky explained.

"Is he going to be OK?" Liam asked.

"For Jethro's sake I hope so." Ducky sighed.

* * *

Gibbs waited until Tony had stabilized a little bit, before leaving the hospital. He wasn't going to leave long. He wasn't even going that far but he didn't want to leave Tony when he was still critical. He left the hospital and drove to the small restaurant he had frequented when Tony was in the hospital after his suicide attempt. He took a seat on a bench outside and dialed McGee's number.

"Hello?"

"McGee, it's Gibbs."

"Boss? Long time no talk, what can I do for you?"

"Not your boss anymore. Need your help though."

"Of course, what's up?"

"Tony is in the hospital."

"The real hospital? Not the psych ward?"

"Yes, he had trouble breathing."

"Shit, is he OK? What's wrong?"

"I don't know he had a nightmare last night and has been virtually unable to breath since."

"What did he dream?"

"I don't know he is still on the vent and unconscious."

"That is scary but what can I do about it?"

"I want you to dig into Tony's past. As deep as you can go."

"Why?"

"They couldn't tell me much but these nightmares have been happening for a while and they have something to do with Tony's childhood."

"Of course I will get on it right away."

"Thank you McGee."

"No problem. You just worry about Tony and make sure he gets better."

* * *

Tony tried to open his eyes but it was almost like they were glued shut. What the hell was happening? God he wanted to be awake and be with Gibbs. He wished that Senior was still alive so that Gibbs could kill him again. He just wanted to be OK. That was all he wanted to do was be OK. Finally after what felt like years of fighting. He was able to open his eyes. When he did Gibbs was standing over him, looking reassuringly into his eyes. He always felt so safe when Gibbs was around. The exact opposite of his feelings when Senior was around. Whenever Senior was around he felt uneasy and scared to death. Even thinking about Senior scared the shit out of him. He could not believe that he had been pulled from Shannon's loving arms by that man. How different could his life have been if he had been able to stay with Gibbs? Maybe he would have had to watch his mother and younger sibling die but he would have seen his dad cry and grieve. Not send him away without a second thought to protect his own ass.

"Welcome back son. You are safe now." Gibbs assured.

* * *

**A/N: Now Tony can open up to Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Haunted

Tony was awake but he was far from out of the woods. Physically he was pretty much fine except for trouble breathing but emotionally he was in a very poor state. Three days had passed since he had woken up and he still wouldn't open up about what had happened to him. He just sat on the hospital bed in a near catatonic state rocking back and forth. Anytime Gibbs or anyone else asked he would start crying and ball up under the sheets. Gibbs hated seeing his oldest son that way and wished that he could break down the wall he had built up and bring him back. He knew that Tony would feel better if only he would just open up. Even if it was just to him. He could tell the psychologists for Tony and everything would be fine. He had tried everything and so had the therapists but he just wouldn't open up. He kept saying that he was shielding them. Whatever his nightmares were couldn't be that bad, could they?

"Morning Tony" Gibbs greeted.

"Morning dad" Tony mumbled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gibbs asked.

"Kinda" Tony replied.

"Any nightmares?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony lied.

"I know that you are lying to me Tony." Gibbs prodded.

"How?" Tony asked.

"You always look right at me when you lie. I mean direct, moving eye contact." Gibbs replied.

"When have I ever done that?" Tony questioned.

"The most prominent example is when you told me that you had never felt better after having the plague." Gibbs explained.

"Another time?" Tony prodded.

"Any time you have told me that you are fine in the nearly two decades that I have known you." Gibbs replied.

"Fine I had nightmares! Are you happy?! I have nightmares every night!" Tony snapped.

"I am not happy but I am glad that you finally opened up to me. Now if you could just tell me about the nightmares. We could get through them." Gibbs offered.

"No! I can't tell you!" Tony snapped.

"Why can't you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to protect you." Tony replied, just like he did ever time.

"Protect me from what?" Gibbs asked.

"Images that would haunt your nightmares. Pain that no person should have to endure. Something that I worked for years to block." Tony explained.

"I would rather have nightmares and pain than see you suffer." Gibbs offered.

"You are too good to suffer like that." Tony replied.

"What about you therapists?" Gibbs asked.

"Them too! Nobody deserves to suffer like that." Tony replied.

"Except for you?" Gibbs asked eyebrows raised.

"I could have protected them. I should have protected them." Tony said.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Jillian and Jeffery" Tony replied.

"Who were they?" Gibbs asked.

"Victims" Tony replied.

"Like from a case?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah a case. A case long ago." Tony replied.

"We can't save them all Tony but it is better to focused on the lives that you save than on the ones that you can't." Gibbs reminded.

"Jill and Jeff were different though." Tony replied.

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"They just were." Tony replied before turning his back to the door and his dad.

"You did good, Tony." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Even though it was near enough information to truly help Tony the way he needed. It was a huge step forward. Tony had finally opened up and for Tony that was a lot of information at once. The counseling that he had been receiving at the psychiatric hospital was really doing good for him. Now if he could just describe the nightmares in a little better detail. He may just be able to bring his son home with him from the hospital once his breathing improved. Not long after the big reveal Tony had fallen back asleep. He was a little feverish and his breathing was erratic again. Gibbs had called a doctor, they had run some tests on him, and were waiting on the results. Finally Tony's doctor came in the room, holding a clip-board, his brow furrowed.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He has developed a slight case of pneumonia. Probably a result of the stress. We are starting him on a course of anti biotics recommended by Dr. Brad Pitt back in DC. If he continues to decline. Dr. Pitt has agreed to fly out and take over Tony's care but so far it is looking like he will be able to recover just fine." Dr. Mike explained.

"Will you have to move him"" Gibbs asked.

"Dr. Pitt wants him in the Pulmonology Ward and he wants us to be prepared to move him to the Pulmonology Intensive Care Unit." Dr. Mike explained.

"OK but he will be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"He should be." Dr. Mike assured.

* * *

McGee sat on the floor of Gibbs's attic. He knew that whatever was haunting Tony wouldn't be found on a computer. At least not with the ease and speed that McGee needed to help his friend. The best bet would be the journals that Tony had been keeping since Tony's mom was in the hospital and asked him to keep her up to date on everything going on around the mansion and how he was doing in school. Most suppressed memories were childhood traumas. So he started with Tony's childhood journals. He was now up to the journal Tony had kept when he was about twelve. Just before he was taken to military school. He opened the book to a page stained by long since dried tears. Could this be it? Slowly McGee began to read and what he read. Was the stuff that wouldn't even invade his worst nightmares...

* * *

_August 5th 1984,_

_Today I witnessed my father murder my stepmother and three month old baby brother. He slit Jeff's throat and shot Jillian in the head. The blood has stained the white carpet in our living room. Senior blames me for the stains. He said it was my fault. I was supposed to be watching Jeff but I heard the phone ring. I ran to the other room to answer it. When I came back Jeff had pooped through his diaper onto the floor. I went to clean it up. Just as Senior and Jillian got home. Jill ran to get his diapers but Senior grabbed Jeff and slit his throat. Right there in front of me. When Jill screamed. He pulled out his gun and shot her. It all happened right in front of me. I called the police but Senior sent him away. He blamed me for being a stupid kid. I am never going to sleep again..._

* * *

**A/N: Now that McGee knows, he can tell Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. The Terrible Truth

McGee could not believe what he had just read. He could not believe what Senior had done to Tony, to his brother and step-mother. Even worse the next entry was about Tony's being sent off to boarding school. The Admiral had done a lot of horrible things to him, Sarah, and his mom but nothing like what had been done to Tony. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to go find Tony and hug him. He instantly regretted all the times he had called Tony immature and accursed him of being emotionally stunted. Tony should be so much more stunted and damaged than he was. He should be unable to even function in the world. Much less be a Federal Agent and accomplish all that Tony had over the course of his life. He picked up his phone and dialed Gibbs's number. God he was dreading this. He was sure that Gibbs was going to hit the roof when he got the news. Senior was lucky that he was dead, because if he were alive. His life would come to a painful and horrific end. It's what that bastard deserved but he didn't want Gibbs to get hurt taking him out.

* * *

Gibbs studied Tony's limp form. So far he was holding his own against the pneumonia but it always put Gibbs on edge when Tony was sick. He would always flash back to when Tony had the plague and was barely clinging to life. At this time Tony was peaceful compared to how he had been lately and breathing with only a little assistance from the ventilator. He just watched his son's chest rise and fall, praying that it would happen mostly naturally for the duration of Tony's illness. While, Tony was sleeping he sneaked out of the room and checked his phone. He had several missed calls from McGee, an alarming amount of missed calls. He pressed call back and hoped to God that all was well back in DC.

"Hello?"

"What's up, McGee?"

"I have been calling you for hours? Is everything OK?"

"Tony has pneumonia."

"Is he OK?"

"So far he is doing pretty well but he is under high observation."

"That's good anyway."

"Yeah, so why are you calling me?"

"I found out what is wrong with Tony."

"What is wrong with my boy?"

"Senior"

"Senior is dead. I killed him, remember?"

"This happened when Tony was a kid."

"Shit! What did that bastard do?"

"When Tony was twelve, he murdered his half brother and step-mother in front of him. The next day Senior sent him away."

"God Dammit! I am going to kill him! I am going to kill him!"

"You already killed him."

"I know! I am going to kill him again! I hate him so much! He is such a worthless bastard!"

"Are you OK?"

"I am terrified for Tony. How do I help him?"

"You know what his problem is now. All you have to do is talk to his therapist and work with him to get him through his crisis."

"I will do that."

"Good, just let me know how I can help."

"Come up. It will do Tony good to see his old friends."

"Yeah I will get everybody to come up this weekend."

"Thanks McGee."

"It's no problem Boss."

* * *

Knowing what exactly was wrong with Tony, gave Gibbs complicated mixed feelings. On one hand he was relieved to know what was wrong with his son but on the other he was furious that Tony had to endure what he had. To see people he loved murdered right in front of him, when he was a tiny child at that. He walked back to Tony's room and sat down at his bedside.

"McGee told me what happened to you and I am going to get you through it. I love you and I am going to protect you. Your nightmare will be over soon."

* * *

Tony heard his dad come back into his room and sit down beside him. He felt him pick up his hand and stroke his hair. He now knew what Senior had done. Part of him was worried that Gibbs would find him to be weak for falling apart over that but he knew that was stupid. Gibbs never thought that he was weak. Even when he was weak. Besides he had seen his adoptive father murder his little brother and the only step-mother who was nice to him. Gibbs would have never murdered anyone in front of him. Much less his own sibling and step-mother. Shannon and Kelly's deaths had devastated Jethro. He never sent him away immediately after they were killed. In fact if he had been around when Shannon and Kelly were killed, he would have probably been lucky if he could sleep without Gibbs watching over him. Just so relieved that he was still alive and able to be with him. He wished that he wasn't stuck back on the vent so that he could tell Gibbs how much he meant to him. He should tell Gibbs how much he loved him at least once every day.

"It's OK, Tony. You don't have to say it. I know how you feel and I love you too. You are my oldest son. You are the last living link I have to Shannon. You are the first of the three best things that have ever happened to me." Gibbs told him.

* * *

The vent was keeping Tony from speaking at the moment but as soon as it come off. Gibbs had arranged for Tony's therapist to come and to help him get over his trauma. Not get over, he would never get over the ordeal but if he got the right treatment. He would be able to live with the pain and get back to his old self and right now, Gibbs missed the old Tony more than anything.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs is plenty pissed. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	35. Mysery Woman

Tony was struggling. He was recovering pretty well from the pneumonia and would be off the vent soon but once he got better. He would have to talk about his traumas with Gibbs and his therapist. He had tried to discuss what he had seen with a psychologist back when he was at Ohio State. He had confided it to one of his friends and she had told the campus psychologist He remembered trying to get it out but anytime he tried to speak, he would breakdown in tears and be unable to calm down. One time his breakdown was so severe that he had to be taken away in an ambulance.

"Good news Tony you are clear of pneumonia and we can take you off of the vent today." Dr. Mike said.

"Isn't that great, Tony? I know how much you hate that thing." Gibbs asked.

"He doesn't seem to thrilled." Dr. Mike commented, noticing the look of distress on Tony's face.

"What's wrong with him? He hates ventilators. Normally I have to fight him to keep him from yanking it out of himself." Gibbs questioned.

"He may be worried about having trouble breathing. I will have an oxygen tank brought in just in case." Dr. Mike replied.

"Tony, you will be fine. You are strong and I will be right here beside you the entire time. Do not worry." Gibbs told his boy.

* * *

The psychologist was coming after lunch and Gibbs had gotten permission to stay in the room during the session. Tony could no longer hide from his trauma. He was going to have to face it head on. He knew that Gibbs would not think he was weak for being traumatized but he was terrified of actually saying aloud what he had witnessed.

"Tony, Dr. Young is here." Gibbs said, entering the room with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Nooo" Tony groaned turning himself away from the door.

"It's OK Tony, you are in a safe place." Gibbs assured.

"I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to think about it! Make it go away dad! I know that you can make it go away!" Tony cried.

"I cannot just make it go away Tony. You have to do a little work. I am sorry but you are going to have to open up." Gibbs explained.

"Your dad is right Tony." Dr. Young added.

"I hate reliving it." Tony whispered.

"I know Tony but it will help you to talk it out." Gibbs replied.

"Did you study psychology?" Dr. Young asked Gibbs.

"No I went into the Marines straight out of high school but I have worked with Tony for years and know his head." Gibbs explained.

"Well good because Tony seems like a hard nut to crack and I am going to need as much help as possible dealing with him." Dr. Young explained.

"Great you are friends. Now leave me alone." Tony said.

"Tony" Gibbs warned.

"Fine" Tony sighed.

"OK Tony let's get serious. Tell me about the day your step-mother and baby brother were murdered? Had Senior been violent around you before?" Dr. Young asked.

"Senior, beat my ass almost every day. He had been abusive towards my adoptive mother and other step-mothers before. He had abused Jeff too. Slapping him around and throwing him down. If he had lived, he probably would have had brain damage." Tony explained.

"Was Senior unusually angry the day of the murders?" Dr. Young asked.

"He was pretty pissed, maybe more than usual but Senior was a very angry man." Tony explained.

"Had anything out of the ordinary happened?" Dr. Young asked.

"The redheaded woman was there." Tony replied.

"Redheaded woman?" Dr. Young asked.

"She showed up at least once a year from the time my mom died when I was eight until I went to college." Tony explained.

"Tell me more about her." Dr. Young instructed.

"She always promised she would take me away. She showed up the day before Senior killed Jillian and Jeffery. Jillian was there when she came and she promised to help me pack. The woman never came and Jillian was murdered before she could help." Tony explained.

"Was the woman one of Senior's ladies on the side?" Dr. Young asked.

"I don't know. All I knew about her was that she said she would take me away to live with her and I would be safe." Tony explained.

"Did Senior know about this?" Dr. Young asked.

"He knew about her but he never heard her promise." Tony replied.

"So this woman was planning on kidnapping you?" Dr. Young asked.

"She said her husband would make it OK. She said he had connections." Tony explained.

"Had you met her husband?" Dr. Young asked.

"No, he was away a lot. At least that's what she said. He was away the day that she came before Jillian and Jeffery were murdered but he must have been around nine months before. Because she was very pregnant." Tony explained.

"How did you know her husband was away?" Dr. Young asked.

"She told me but she always promised that he would love me when he got back." Tony explained.

"Tony, what day were Jillian and Jeffery murdered?" Gibbs asked.

"August fifth nineteen eighty-four" Tony replied.

"Oh My God" Gibbs gasped.

"What is it dad? Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"August fifth nineteen eighty-four was the day that Kelly was born." Gibbs replied shakily.

"Are you saying the woman was Shannon?" Tony asked.

"Think about it Tony. She always showed up and promised to take you away. Saying that you would be safe and taken care of and she stopped showing up when you were in college." Gibbs commented.

"Why did she never take me?" Tony asked.

"I think that was my fault and I am sorry." Gibbs apologized.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know that if Kelly was born in August she would have only been seven but for this story that is her birthday. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Guilt

Now that he knew that Shannon and Gibbs were his biological parents. So much of Tony's childhood made sense. He knew who the mystery woman was, why Senior would always tell him that he was not his real son, and so many other things that had always stood out. There was still one thing he had to figure out. Why was it Gibbs's fault he was stuck with Senior? And why was Gibbs sitting beside him on the verge of tears?

"I am sorry son. I let you down and I am sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I...I just should have listened." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat on the bench outside of the hospital. Shannon had tried to save Tony from the hell that he was raised in and she could have too. If it hadn't been for him. Everything that his son endured was his fault. Here he was thinking about how grateful he was to have saved Liam when he was still young and talking about it around Tony. Did Tony remember Shannon's visits? Did he secretly resent him and her for not freeing him from the abuse he endured? If he had just taken Shannon seriously, would Tony have had a good life? Would he still struggle with depression? When Tony jumped off that bridge, was it the ghost of his selfishness pushing him? If Tony didn't remember all of this, would he hate him when he found out? It was bad enough when Liam hated him and Liam was just a scared little boy who had been through hell and seen horrific things. A past eerily similar to Tony's but Tony had always been so close to him. Any conflicts they had rarely lasting more than a few days. If Tony hated him. He would lose his mind. Needing to confide in somebody who actually cared about him. He took out his phone and dialed Ducky's number.

"Hello?"

"Ducky?"

"Jethro are you alright?"

"No... no I am not Duck."

"Oh dear, did something happen to Anthony?"

"I fucked up. I fucked up bad."

"What did you do?"

"Oh God, Duck! I failed Tony! I failed him! I deserve to be shot!"

"Oh Jethro, I am coming down there. I am leaving Liam with LJ and I am coming to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Jethro you are clearly upset and need somebody to lean on and since Anthony is not well and the others are too far away. I am your only option."

"Thanks Duck. I... I'll explain everything when you get there but I think I need to tell Tony first."

"Very well"

* * *

Tony watched the door to his room. He was waiting for Gibbs to come back. For him to come back and explain to him what the hell he was talking about. Gibbs was never exactly the type to place blame on himself. At least not publicly. He hadn't thought of the mysterious woman for years but he always remembered her promise that she and her husband were going to save him. For a long time he wondered why she never came back for him. He always just assumed that Senior would send her away and he still thought that but then Gibbs had said that it was all his fault. Even if Gibbs had done something wrong that had left him with Senior when he was a kid. Gibbs had saved him and because of that. He could now raise JJ and any other children he may have in a loving home. He was hurt that he was never saved but he could never blame or hate his dad. Not after all he had done for him in his adult life.

* * *

Almost an hour passed and Gibbs still hadn't come back. He tried to tell himself that Gibbs was probably just clearing his head or getting something to eat. I mean this was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That man didn't run away from his problems. If he weren't still on a handful of monitors, including one that would go off if he tried to commit a "jail break". He would get out of this bed and go and find his dad. Gibbs had searched for him and talked him down enough times. He owed it to him to assure him that he was a good guy and worthy of being spared for once. Finally after another twenty minutes or so the door opened, Gibbs walked in, and sat down beside him.

"Tony" Gibbs breathed.

"Are you OK dad?" Tony asked.

"I am sorry that I let you down." Gibbs apologized.

"When did you let me down?" Tony asked.

"When you were a kid. All the times that Shannon promised to save you." Gibbs replied.

"How did you let me down? Senior probably sent her away." Tony questioned.

"Senior didn't send Shannon away. She never came back and that was my fault." Gibbs explained.

"Why did Shannon never come back?" Tony asked.

"She always said that there was something that we needed to talk about but I always ignored her or told her that it could wait. I never knew just how serious it was. I am so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"It's OK I forgive you." Tony replied.

"You forgive me? How could you forgive me?" Gibbs questioned.

"We all make mistakes and besides you did save me." Tony replied.

"When did I save you?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you kidding? Aside from all the times you literally saved my ass in the field and the day you jumped in the water after me after I jumped off that bridge. You have been saving my ass everyday that I have known you." Tony explained.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"You showed me more love in the time I had you for questioning back in Baltimore than Senior did in my entire childhood. You have always wanted me by your side and when I get depressed and feel like there is no hope. Which happens way too often. You are always there to show me that I am a good person and deserve to be saved." Tony explained.

"Well you've saved my life too. So don't ever feel like you owe me." Gibbs replied tousling Tony's soft light brown hair.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs really should have listened to Shannon. At least Tony is forgiving New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Heading Back To Normal

Gibbs studied the now totally remodeled house. For somebody who had to be taught to use a plunger in his probie days at NCIS. Tony had turned into one hell of a craftsmen. Gibbs had taught his boy well and he took pride in himself for that. Tony was a prime example of what a man should be when he first came to him. He just lacked certain skills. Skills that any able bodied adult should at least make an attempt to learn in Gibbs's opinion. So he took the boy under his wing and taught him how to operate tools and do basic home repairs. Once Tony got the hang of it he took off on his own. He had only been out of the hospital three months and he had totally transformed that house. Being surprisingly modest, Tony would say that they had transformed the house and that was true but Tony had gone above and beyond. Waking up early to get a head start on the work and working late into the night to finish things off. At first it had concerned Gibbs. Making him think that Tony was having nightmares and using the desire to complete his job as an excuse for his lack of sleep."

"It still needs a lot of work." Tony commented.

"Yeah but it's livable and really nice." Gibbs replied.

"It's not that great." Tony argued.

"Tony, this house is great and once it's fixed it is going to be amazing." Gibbs corrected.

"I guess you are right but only because you helped me with all the repairs." Tony replied.

"Yeah but you did most of the work." Gibbs added.

"Are you sure that it is safe for JJ to stay in here?" Tony asked.

"Yes, so long as you take him over to my place whenever you are doing any repairs." Gibbs replied.

"Well that goes without saying." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs felt a strong sense of relief. Both of his boys were doing great. Tony was home from the hospital and helping him with his business and Liam had started sixth grade and was a star pupil. Yes both boys had come a long way from their emotional crisis's and battles with depression. He wished that he could take credit for that but it was all thanks to Dr. Moore and the team of psychologists that Tony had worked with during his stint at the hospital.

"Did you do your homework?" Gibbs asked, Liam.

"Yes dad" Liam replied.

"May I look it over?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, here you go." Liam replied handing Gibbs a stack of papers.

"Very good, don't go getting smarter than me." Gibbs laughed.

"Don't most parents want their kids to do better than they did?" Liam asked.

"Don't worry, I really do want you to do better than me. I was just joking." Gibbs assured.

"Oh so the open house is next Thursday from six until eight thirty." Liam explained.

"I will be there." Gibbs vowed.

"Yeah I am going too." Liam replied.

"You are? It's going to be pretty boring." Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I know but they are having an ice-cream social and preview of the fall book-fair for any students who attend." Liam explained.

"I am proud of you son." Gibbs replied kissing Liam on the forehead.

* * *

Tony walked down the street, pushing JJ in his stroller. He felt terrible for missing so much of his son's infant-hood. Bad enough the boy had lost his biological parents but then his adoptive father had to have a breakdown and spent months in the hospital. It was fall now and Stillwater was preparing for Halloween which was apparently a big deal in the small town. He was now almost a year post his first hospitalization. Between the incident in the bar and Senior's abuse and the ensuing psychological break-down. He had spent most of the past year in the hospital and now that he was out. He intended to stay out. He just hoped that his crappy lungs would agree to that deal. So far they were staying strong but he always worried when winter started to come around. He always took longer to fight off colds and flues since having the plague and pneumonia was always a real risk but Dr. Pitt was only two hours away and he had trained the physicians in Stillwater and at Columbia County General on how to handle any crisis's that may pop up as a result of his plague scarred lungs. Of course his lungs probably feared the wrath of Gibbs as much as the rest of him did. He adored his dad but he sure had a way of making things go just how he wanted. He took in a deep breath of the crisp fall air and turned into the Stillwater General Store. Upon entry he saw a familiar face standing at the counter talking to the cashier.

"Katie?" Tony called.

"Tony!" Katie cried.

"How are you?" Tony asked.

"Good, really good. How are you?" Katie replied.

"Pretty good now." Tony replied.

"McGee told me about your breakdown. I am so glad that you are doing better." Katie replied.

"Me too, I am grateful to Gibbs for not giving up on me." Tony replied.

"He really does love you. He did even before he knew that you were his son." Katie replied.

"He's a good guy. So what brings you to Stillwater?" Tony asked.

"I am the new town attorney." Katie replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I well I needed a change. I left NCIS right after I was stabbed and went back to my uncle's firm but I realized I really was unhappy there. So I started looking for lawyer positions. I actually took one out in Baltimore but my boss was a sexist pig and Tyler was being bullied at his new school. So when I saw that they needed a lawyer here and I knew that you lived out here. I jumped on the offer. It's not as much money as NCIS or the big firm I was at but at least I have respect and I can trust that if Tyler is bullied something will be done." Katie explained.

"Well I am glad you came somewhere where you are respected. Where is Tyler?" Tony asked.

"He is staying with my uncle until I can find a place out here." Katie replied.

"Where are you staying?" Tony asked.

"Couch in my office." Katie replied.

"Not anymore. You are staying with me. I have a four bedroom house and it's easier to keep JJ in with me. So you and Tyler could each have a room and there would still be one to spare." Tony explained.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Thank you so much Tony. I mean I have only been here a week and a half but I have missed my boy so much." Katie explained.

"Well families need to stick together." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to conclude this story after chapter fifty. So three more to go. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. First Birthday

The day of his adoptive son's first birthday was bittersweet for Tony and his family. They all adored JJ but his birthday would forever be a reminder of the deaths of his birth parents. They were all haunted by the memory of Breena at the hospital. Screaming that she couldn't do this and that she just wanted Jimmy back and then being kidnapped and murdered by DiNozzo Senior. Tony still hated himself for allowing Breena to be killed but with the help of Gibbs and his doctors he had made peace with himself. Seeing his son toddle around in his first birthday t-shirt hurt Tony's heart. Having missed so much of the first year but as Gibbs said there were tons of photographs and he had seventeen years to make up for the memories that he had missed out on in the first year.

"Somebody is excited for their birthday." Katie commented as she entered the room.

"He's a pretty happy kid. Just like his dad was." Tony replied.

"He even looks like Jimmy." Katie replied.

"Just like him. That's all Breena wanted. If she had just hung on." Tony replied.

"Let's try to be happy." Katie suggested.

"I am it's just hard." Tony replied.

"I know" Katie replied.

"I am so proud of JJ though. He is a tough kid." Tony replied.

"He is. So what time does the party start?" Katie asked.

"One thirty" Tony replied.

"I will text Tyler he is out with Liam." Katie explained.

"Those two have gotten so close since Ty moved up here." Tony observed.

"It's great I was so worried about Ty having trouble adjusting but Liam and him just clicked and it's great for Liam too. That boy has had a hard life." Katie explained.

"He is so lucky to have Gibbs now. Gibbs is the best." Tony replied.

"He is an amazing father but not near as amazing as you are." Katie replied.

"I try but I think that JJ needs a mother figure." Tony replied.

"And Ty needs a father figure." Katie replied.

"You know if we were together we could make an adorable little family." Tony joked.

"We would" Katie agreed.

"Are you saying that you want to?" Tony asked.

"I am not saying that we should elope but I could see myself marrying you. Down the road after we date and get to know each other a bit better." Katie explained.

"Well how about we have that first date on Friday?" Tony suggested.

"Seven thirty at Luigi's. It would be sooner but Ty has football until seven." Katie replied.

"No that is perfect." Tony agreed.

* * *

Liam loved having a friend again. Tyler would never be able to replace Noah but it was nice to feel included and liked again. Tyler was a year and a half older than him but they had a lot in common otherwise.

"Hey Liam!" Tyler called.

"What is it, Ty?" Liam asked.

"Check this out it's tadpole!" Tyler cried.

"Put it back. It looks dried out." Liam replied.

"It's already dead." Tyler explained.

"Did you kill it?!" Liam cried.

"No it was over in the rocks." Tyler replied.

"Maybe we should bury it." Liam replied.

"Good idea" Tyler replied.

"We have to go to JJ's birthday party but we can bury the tadpole after." Liam explained.

"My mom has some little boxes we can use." Tyler replied.

"We can line it with my old pocket square." Liam replied.

"What are you two scheming?" Gibbs asked approaching the two boys.

"Tyler found a dead tadpole and we are going to give it a funeral." Liam explained.

"OK just fill in the hole neatly. I don't want any clients tripping on the way to the woodshed." Gibbs replied.

"We will" Tyler assured.

"Well come on it's almost time for JJ's party and you two are filthy." Gibbs instructed.

"OK" Liam replied.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs." Tyler added.

* * *

Gibbs was amazed by how much Liam and Tyler had bonded. Besides being best friends the boys were helping each other in other areas as well. Tyler had struggled with math for years but Liam taught him a few tricks and he was now on honor roll. Liam on the other hand was still dealing with his classmates abuse but Tyler had rushed to his defense and nobody had messed with him since that day. His other son was doing great too. Tony was working with him five days a week and picking up the slack at the General Store on weekends. He had done well by his boys. They would never fully recover from the abuse that they had endured but they were finally seeing that they were deserving of love. Tony even had a girlfriend. Tony and Katie's relationship was new, extremely new but they had been building up to the relationship for months now. Ever since the day that Katie was attacked by Manny DiNozzo and finally admitted that she had a thing for Tony and Tony returned the feelings. He left the boys at the swimming hole and started to walk back towards the house. Halfway to his home he bumped into LJ Moore.

"Hey Jethro" LJ greeted.

"Hi LJ, heading to JJ's party?" Gibbs asked.

"Well normally I think birthday parties for one year olds are stupid but that boy of yours does some good puppy dog eyes." LJ replied.

"He was a cop for nearly twenty years, highly skilled and trained in interrogation techniques and he gets his way the same way my daughter used to." Gibbs laughed.

"He's your boy so he is interesting." LJ replied.

"I love my sons and I thank God every day that I get to be with them. That I get to raise Liam and help Tony raise JJ. I will never get Kelly back but it is good to know that I am getting a second chance with my boys." Gibbs explained.

"And I am getting a second chance too, helping you raise them." LJ replied.

* * *

**A/N: Apparently I said that I would be wrapping this story with chapter fifty but I meant to say forty. So there are only two more. Sorry for any confusion. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Going To School

Tony could not believe that his little guy was starting kindergarten. Seeing his son off to his very first day of school was a good reason to delay his honey moon by a week and a half and luckily for Tony. His new wife felt the same way. Of course Katie was much more than a step-mom to JJ. She had been through his life since just before his first birthday. She adored JJ as if he were her own son and had even before Tony and her had started dating. Her first plans for her marriage to Tony was to finally adopt little JJ. She had been wanting to do it for years but was unable to do it officially until Tony and her were married.

"Are you ready for your first day of school big guy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" JJ cried.

"We are so proud of you little fella." Katie replied.

"Yeah dude, kindergarten is awesome." Tyler replied coming down the stairs.

"And how is our big Senior?" Tony asked.

"Pretty excited. Liam and me have a couple of the same classes." Ty replied.

"Which ones?" Tony asked.

"AP history and Anatomy. Oh and free period." Ty replied.

"Great you can be lab partners." Katie replied.

"I am going to need it. I am way over my head in Anatomy but it was either that or chemistry and I was banned from the chem lab." Tyler explained.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"Because I caused a tiny little explosion." Ty explained.

"Tiny you busted out a wall. The only reason you didn't have to pay for the damages is because Gibbs and I fixed it ourselves." Tony reminded.

"Whatever" Ty replied.

"Hey you are still better off than I am." Tony replied.

"I am proud of you son. You are going to do great." Katie replied.

"Thanks mom" Ty replied.

"Hey, Ty! The bus is here!" Liam called from the doorway.

"Well I gotta go." Ty replied.

"Good luck, boys!" Tony called.

"Have fun and learn a lot!" Katie called.

"Thanks and we will." Ty called back.

"Thank you I am going to need it taking two Senior classes." Liam replied.

* * *

An hour after the older boys left, it was time to walk JJ to his first day of kindergarten. Tony looked at his son who was standing by the front door holding his Mighty Mouse lunchbox. He looked so much like Jimmy it always brought tears to Tony's eyes. He was as smart as Jimmy too. A fact that scared the hell out of Tony. Katie came downstairs holding her camera. After snapping several photographs the family walked out the door and headed towards Stillwater Primary School.

"Well here we are." Tony said stopping in front of the kindergarten room.

"Bye!" JJ cried running towards the door.

"Do you need us to come in? They let the parents stay for an hour or so on the first day." Katie asked.

"No" JJ replied.

"A...Are you sure because Gibbs gave me the morning off?" Tony asked.

"Dad just go!" JJ whined.

"Don't forget to give Mrs. Collins your medicine." Katie reminded.

"I will" JJ assured.

* * *

Tony remained silent the entire walk back home. He could not believe that his son did not need him anymore. He knew that this day would come and that it was better that JJ be excited to start school and be indecent than afraid of being left but he could have at least given a hug or invited them inside. Why did his kid have to be so freaking tough?

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"JJ" Tony sniffed.

"What? Is he OK? He's not sick is he? Did his sugar drop?" Gibbs asked, like his father JJ had mild diabetes but he never let it get in the way and his teacher had been informed of that information at orientation the day before.

"He's fine. He just doesn't need me anymore." Tony sniffed.

"Tony it's natural." Gibbs reminded.

"I know but I am not ready for this." Tony replied.

"I wasn't ready for Kelly either but I am so glad that she got to be happy and independent." Gibbs explained.

"What am I supposed to do? You gave me the morning off." Tony asked.

"Take your wife and spend time with her just the two of you but be back by one." Gibbs instructed.

"Right if I have a new baby it will make JJ growing up easier." Tony said.

"I do not need to know that DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Sorry" Tony apologized.

* * *

Since Tony and Katie had gone to get JJ from kindergarten, Gibbs decided that he would go and pick Liam up from the high school. He was prepared for his youngest son to be embarrassed and irritated but he had picked Liam up from his first day of school every year since fifth grade.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked.

"Tradition" Gibbs replied.

"Oh OK" Liam replied.

"You aren't mad?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you kidding? The bus broke down! We have to wait an hour for the replacement to come. Ty gave up and walked but he's in better shape than I am." Liam explained.

"Well if we see him on the way let's pick him up." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Liam replied.

"So how was your first day?" Gibbs asked.

"Good, I have a SADD meeting tomorrow and I am running for president." Liam explained.

"You would be amazing at that." Gibbs replied.

"If I do I am going to speak about Noah at club day." Liam replied.

"I will be there with bells on." Gibbs said.

"Students and teachers only." Liam sighed.

"Well get me a recording." Gibbs replied.

"They post it on the school's website." Liam commented.

"I gues I will have to figure out that damn computer thing." Gibbs commented.

"I think it's about time JJ tried to teach you." Liam replied.

"Maybe he will be the one." Gibbs laughed.

* * *

**A/N: The boys really are growing up, aren't they? Final chapter will be up soon. Very soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Time For Goodbye

Tony reached up and wiped a tear from his emerald eyes. He reached over and ran his hand across the mahogany casket. He could not believe that his dad was gone. Seventy years old just didn't seen like enough time. The only thing he took comfort in was knowing that the disease had won before he suffered to long. That he died, when he still had a sliver of Gibbs left in him. Before his his body gave out and was bound to a ventilator and IV's. Before he was a bed ridden, cripple who needed to be fed, clothed, bathed. Before he had to have his sheets and bedpan changed. When the diagnosis came a month and a half before and the doctor gave his grim prognosis. Saying that even with chemo it would only be a matter of months or weeks. Tony had vowed to care for his dad until the end. While Gibbs was in the hospital recovering from the initial seizure. Tony had taken a crash course in caring for a person with terminal cancer. Hospice nurses would still be on staff twenty four/seven in his last days but Tony wanted to be a part in caring for his dad. Since Gibbs had always stepped up and cared for him during illnesses and injuries. Even before he knew that he was Tony's true father. Even in the face of a terminal diagnosis. Gibbs was still well Gibbs. Insisting that he remain involved with the business until either he died or he became too weak to work. On his bad days he would at least manage things handling phone business, PR, and checking the companies emails for incoming orders. On his good days he was up either in a wheelchair or leaning on a walker helping work on projects. He could only work an hour or two day and most of his work had to be corrected or redone but Tony and JJ let him do his part none the less. He was up on his last day sitting beside JJ working on the canoe Liam had requested for his fiancee. Tony told himself that Gibbs would prove everybody wrong and scare the cancer out of his body. He was Leroy Jethro Gibbs after all. No illness or injury could take him down. Even stage four Medulloblastoma would end up running in fear of Leroy Jethro Gibbs but that wasn't the case. He died in his sleep on the evening of September 24th 2030. Tony awoke and found his body resting peacefully on the hospital bed. Instinctively Tony started CPR. Begging his dad to come back to him. Until he saw the look of peace and happiness on his face. He was back with Shannon and Kelly. As happy as they were for their dad. Tony and Liam were devastated and so were Katie, Ty, JJ, and Tony's four younger biological children. Ty's wife Kerri and Liam's fiancee Melody were heartbroken as well but they hadn't bonded with Gibbs in the way the others had.

"How are you holding up?" Katie asked embracing her husband of ten years.

"I just can't believe he is gone. I want it to be a nightmare." Tony admitted.

"I know Tony and I am really sorry." Katie apologized.

"Where are my babies?" Tony asked.

"JJ is on his way. He wanted to take today off but he had a test he couldn't miss." Katie explained. JJ was a Junior at a community college a few towns over.

"What about Jack, Shannon Lee, Michael, and Jenny?" Tony asked.

"Jack and Michael are helping set up chairs, Shannon is helping with the collage, and Jenny is napping in the cry room." Katie explained.

"I am so sorry, dad. I wanted to get off but I already rescheduled the test one time and they only allow you to reschedule an exam once." JJ apologized.

"No son. Grandpa Gibbs wanted you to further yourself. He will understand." Tony assured.

"I know, I just wanted to be here all day. I miss him so much." JJ sniffed.

"We all do." Katie replied.

* * *

Tony studied his younger brother who was hunched over in the pew, tears were falling from his eyes. The death of his father had destroyed the youngest Gibbs son. He had taken an indefinite leave of absence from his pediatric psychology practice. To come back to Stillwater and just be close to his family. He had not spoken to his mom since being removed from her home. After a rocky start. He had been a total daddy's boy.

"Liam are you alright?" Tony asked.

"No" Liam sniffed.

"Do you want to talk?" Tony asked.

"I am only twenty-five. I know that he was older when he had me and that he was very sick but it's not fair. He just didn't have enough time." Liam replied.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Tony said.

"Why did he have to get cancer? He was Gibbs! He should have never died!" Liam cried.

"The world is cruel sometimes, Liam but we will get through it we always do." Tony assured.

* * *

In the wake of the loss of his father. The only thing that kept Tony going was the family he had left. His beloved wife Katie. Who had stood beside home through thick and thin for ten years. Never giving up on him. Even when he was a total jackass. She had his six and he had hers. In those ten years they had five kids. Katie adopted JJ two months into their marriage. JJ was now twenty and had grown into an amazing young man. He was taking classes at a nearby community college and living at home to help out with the company to pay for his classes and text books. He was studying business and carpentry so that he could take over the company with the help of Ty. When Tony retired at the end of the year. Their eldest biological child was nine year old Jackson Lucas Gibbs, like his father he was an athlete but unlike his father. He actually took school seriously. Their next child was Micheal Jethro who was not as athletically inclined as his brother and father but was an excellent student and musician. He was seven and three quarters as he liked to remind everybody. Then there was Shannon Lee and yes Lee was spelled Lee. That was how her brothers wanted it. So that was how her parents spelled it. Shannon was full of sass and was four going on fourteen. A fact that haunted Tony's nightmares. The newest Gibbs had come to the planet two weeks after Jethro's cancer diagnosis. She was named Jenifer Kaitlin and she was the only thing that could put a smile on Tony's face in the recent weeks.

* * *

As for the rest of the family. Liam had graduated high school a semester early and knocked college out in no time. Earning his bachelors in pediatric psychology at only twenty years old. He was an excellent therapist. Helping dozens of children find peace and comfort in the wake of tragedy and trauma. He met a girl working at the sandwich shop down the street from his office and six months later they were engaged to be married in the spring. Ty had gotten a basic AA in business and like JJ remained in Stillwater helping run the woodworking company. He met the girl of his dreams while still attending college. They were married a year later and had a two year old son Anthony.

* * *

After the funeral ended Tony remained in the sanctuary of Stillwater Community Church. He could not take his eyes off of his father's body. The other pallbearers would be back soon to bring the body back to be transported to the cemetery. They would bury his father and then come back for a reception where they would honor his memory by sharing their happy memories of Gibbs. Slowly Tony made his way back up to the casket and placed his hand on his dad's arm.

"Goodbye Dad and thank you for never giving up on me." Tony said.

"Or me" Liam added, coming up the aisle and stopping beside his brother.

"We were lucky." Tony sniffed hugging his brother.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for killing Gibbs but I thought it was a good way to wrap the story. Anyway what did you think? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. One last time please review.**


End file.
